


Hero Highschool

by I_Otaku



Series: Mid 2000s movie AUs [6]
Category: Sky High (2005), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Multi, Sky High AU, graphic depictions of stupid high schoolers, ta-dah !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Otaku/pseuds/I_Otaku
Summary: In a world of superbeings and superheroes, most kids are lucky to have one super parent. Because through the magic of genetics, the kid still has a good chance to be super. But Barry isn’t a normal super kid. Barry has two super parents. And still, by middle school he’s still completely ordinary.From the author who brought you Taako Bell, Legally Blondes, and Web of Ice comes Barry Bluejeans as Will Stronghold in the cult classic Sky High!





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! As per usual, there'll be a chapter count up when I finish production, don't know about posting schedule yet but we'll see how this gets received. It's a joy to work on, and I wanted to give a quick mention to IWriteFicsAndTragedies who suggested this back in May. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Bartholomew Jeansildar Hallwinter is a totally normal kid, despite what his classmates may say. Just because he collects roadkill and doesn’t understand social interaction, that doesn’t mean he’s a freak. He makes a friend, also a social outcast who talks to plants and abstains from just about anything he doesn’t like the look of. But Barry and Merle can sit and look at the stars. They can make stupid jokes and pelt each other with bread rolls, can call each other swears through ASL during their big combined family dinners. Merle’s an asshole, yeah, but at least he can be funny. Barry trips his way through his first crush (the guy turns him down without much thought at all), accidentally pulls out his last two baby teeth, and ends up wearing a jean shirt for picture day which he never ends up living down. But Merle never abandons him. Merle listens to him complain, helps him take his first T shot, gives him cryptic fortune cookie advice before making a fart joke and tripping himself over a plant. They don’t fit together quite right, but they stay together.

Merle as a matter of fact by the summer leading into freshman year, has a habit of showing up uninvited to Barry’s breakfasts. Walking into Barry’s house, making himself some juice and toast, and waiting for Barry to get out of the shower. It’s the same on their first day of classes. Barry pulls his hair back into its ponytail and rushes into the kitchen- his denim jacket clenched between his teeth. He’s not surprised to see his friend as he rushes to get himself presentable and fed.

“Ey Erl.” He says. Merle waves a hand in response as he bites into his toast. 

“Mornin’ Barry.” He replies. “You had some recyclables in the trash, took care of those.”

“Ever the gentleman,” Barry pulls his jacket on and worms the fridge open with one foot. “Any news on the bus line? I still can’t figure out where the school is. Magnus just told me everybody calls it the Bureau of Balance, and that  _ cannot _ be real.” He shuffles around the fridge, grabbing a packet of applesauce and shoving it in his pocket.

“Nah, I heard that too. Apparently nobody but the narcs and the teachers call it it’s actual name.” Merle says back, showing the nearly full slice of toast in his mouth and scattering crumbs across the countertop.

“Weird, but okay. Not actually the weirdest thing I’ve heard.” Barry walks around the counter, and yells into the house. “Mom! We’re leaving soon!” 

Merle holds a finger up as he chews and swallows his toast- “Listen, a guy forgets to turn off his phone once when talkin’ to his plants-” He brushes a few crumbs from the counter and waves his hand over the dying flower in the center of it, bringing it back to life.

“I have tried to forget that literally every second since I heard it Merle- shut the fuck up-” 

“Language baby.” His mother interrupts, entering the kitchen. She’s also pulling her hair up into it’s usual soft gray bun. “Good morning Merle.”

“Morning Mrs. Hallwinter.”

“You two excited for your first day of high school? Oh Barry, you father would have loved to see you off today.” She gets a hand on his cheek and he turns his nervous blotchy pink. 

“Yeah, I know.”

“Alright, well you ate, right? Merle?”

“Had toast.”

Barry tries to step away and his mother follows, still holding him. “I have applesauce.” He sputters.

“You should eat more honey-”

“We gotta go!” Barry ducks out of her embrace, snagging his backpack from it’s hanging peg. “C’mon Merle!”

“Have a good day miss.” He gives a two fingered salute and follows after his friend. Barry holds the door for him and tries to trip him, Merle not even noticing as he passes by. “Don’t be embarrassed about having a good mom dude,” Merle scratches his patchy scruff as they walk, while Barry tries to tunnel down into his jacket.

“She’s my mom, yeah- but she’s also the retired superhero Whirlwind.” He mumbles. “Wanna make her proud and not be- me.” He sighs. He fixes his glasses although they aren’t misplaced and looks down at his friend.

“You’ll make her proud just by doing good in life.” Merle pats his arm and Barry tries to spit on his hand. “Nasty!”

“Yeah whatever you fortune cookie. You didn’t see her look when I started jarring up roadkill.”

“Say that sentence again and try not to be disgusted.” Merle sneers back. 

“It’s interesting! It’s a good study for bone fracture patterns and-”

“Being a nasty man.”

“Takes a nasty to know a nasty.” Barry quips back, neither bothering to hide their smiles. At least they’re not going in alone. 

The bus pulls up, and Barry leads the walk onto the bus. It doesn’t shake under his weight which catches his attention first and foremost. The bus driver seems nice but overall unimportant- he looks down the aisle and pauses for a moment before walking down it.

“Hey! B!” Magnus calls from the back of the bus.

“Magnus!” Barry yells back, taking to the rear and dropping down next to his friend. “Hey would you look at you, you finally started T too.” They clasp hands together and Magnus beams.

“Yeah! All rumbly like you now. How was your summer dude?”

“Pretty good, been eatin’ myself alive waitin’ for this year to be honest.”

“It’s gonna be fine, it’s just high school after all. Not the end of the world, not the rest of our lives.” Magnus shrugs into one of his shoulders, and the girl sitting next to Merle leans forward. She’s got dark skin and dyed silver hair that hangs around her head like a cloud.

“Even stuff like a permanent record stops mattering if you go to college out of state, or into trade.”

“Huh, guess you’ve got a point. I’m Barry.” He waves at her, and she smiles back.

“Lucretia.”

“Lucretia’s a friend’a mine. Volunteered at the library and got us an in on the gossip.” Merle elbows her, and she quite literally leans over him and rests one of her arms on his head, still talking to Barry. 

“Apparently it’s a huge thing that nobody calls the school its name, it’s only ever the Bureau of Balance, or the Bureau.” She smiles incredulously. “If you call it anything else they know you’re a freshman, and you’re in for a swirlie.”

“They really give swirlies?” Magnus asks, hunching down. “No way.”

“They’re called the hammerheads, and they  _ do _ give swirlies.” Lucretia frowns, “As immature as it, I think it’s fitting for a bunch of high school bullies who patrol the halls in leather jackets like Grease spat them into the present day.” 

“Well, if we keep to ourselves it shouldn’t be a problem.” Merle pushes her off and crosses his arms. “How long is the bus ride anyway? It’s been a while.”

“You two were the last stop, we’re getting ready to go.”

“Have any of you ever been to the Bureau?” 

“No, just you Luce. How long’s the ride?”

“Oh you’re in for a treat.”

Barry blinks, because that really isn’t an answer, but he looks forward down the aisle and then out the window past Magnus. 

“We got into the city? We’re on one of those sky-driving bridges.” He mumbles.

“No, we’re not near the city,” Magnus presses himself against the window. “We’re on a bridge but there aren’t any buildings out here.” 

Lucretia leans back in her seat and taps Merle’s shoulder for him to do the same thing. And Barry watches her for a few seconds before a tearing sound rips through the air and straps shoot out of the back of the bus bench. They skate down Barry’s front, connecting to a kid of harness in the center of his chest.

“What-”

“Uh-” Magnus voice shakes. “Guys-”

“The rest of the bus gasps and rumbles as the students pull on the straps, looking hurriedly out the windows. 

“There isn’t a bridge here-” Magnus’ voice is small and he pulls at his straps.

“What’s going on?!” Somebody in the front of the bus yells. And almost in response, the bus driver floors it, rushing towards the road work signs. Barry takes Magnus’ hand and starts panicking.

“Oh my god! Oh fuck-” Various levels of yelling starts happening and then Barry forgets how to breathe as the bus takes off over the edge of the unfinished bridge. There are a few moments of tantalizing weightlessness before the fear sets in, like Barry is just a small pebble in a terrifying stream and then the whole bus shifts and there’s low metallic rumbling as it rattles. Then the bus isn’t falling, it propels itself forward and through the air like a jet. Everybody is still screaming, but one noise catches Barry’s attention. He turns, and sees Lucretia looking out the window, a hand pressed to her mouth attempting to suppress her laughter. Wings extend from the sides of the bus, the whole thing shooting through the air and passing through the cloud layer. The sky is clear and it’s hard to breathe- but Barry is boneless in his seat and still holding onto his friend.

“Just a little longer,” Lucretia says, “It’s always moving to keep it safe.”

“Yeah, I think our biggest threat is gravity.” Merle says, eyes closed and head pressed against the back of his seat. Barry can’t form words but he stares blankly out the window, willing his lungs to breathe and his heart to beat. When a few clouds part again, Barry sees the building. It’s a giant floating disk, a normal enough looking high school plastered in the middle, a quad and front lawn and everything. Trees are growing in dirt, students are loitering around and a few who can fly are shooting up or down around it. Barry is very glad Magnus got on first because he practically phases himself through the window with how close he presses himself to look at the building.

“Guess that’s why everybody calls it the Bureau of Balance.” Barry mumbles, half perched on Magnus’ back to look down at the floating building too. 

“That’s one of the best theories,” Lucretia says. 

“It’s a giant frisbee.” Magnus mumbles, fingerprints leaving smudges down the glass. 

When the door opens it seems all the queasy freshmen are the first ones off, a few trip and stumble out onto the quad. One seems to handle it rather well, only needing a minor hand to balance that Magnus supplies. 

“Magnus,” He says, helping the person stand. Barry glances down and sees why they tripped, they’ve got a real punk look going on complete with chunky heeled boots that don’t take to the grass well.

“Taako,” they reply. “He, though gender only exists for trans people.”

“That’s not a name, that’s a food.” Somebody mumbles from behind him. 

“Oh shit that’s me, he.” Magnus pats Taako’s arm, and points at his hair, “Like the hair. Hey, wanna walk with us? Better to stick together.”

“Sure, who are the rest of the chump squad?” Taako walks over, and everyone exchanges names. “Powers?” He asks next, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Uh-” Magnus talks first. “It doesn’t really matter, right? We’re gonna have to show everyone in a while anyway.”

“Your powers did manifest, right?” Merle calls next. “You wouldn’t show up today ordinary right, cause that’d be embarrassing as shit.”

If anybody notices Barry break into red again they thankfully don’t say anything. 

“No- I- my powers did manifest. I just- I didn’t get my mom’s. I didn’t get anything I thought I would.”

“Shit’s finicky, genetics don’t make real sense.” Taako says.

“Not to interrupt, but we don’t want to be late on our first day, let’s stick with the rest of the class.” Lucretia grabs Barry’s sleeve, and everybody agrees. Barry walks with her as her walking stick catches the grass a few times, but she walks well.

They have to hurry a little bit to catch up with the rest of the busload of students but a few slow down to check out the upperclassmen’s powers. A cheerleader is performing with what looks like identical clones of himself, after finishing his routine he morphs back into one personal and fixes up his hair. A few are flying in over the student body, one is hits on someone by stopping them from walking with laser vision, and the person turns right back around and freezes them to the spot. The more Barry looks around, the more extraordinary everyone seems. There aren’t regular high school kids, everyone’s got a gimmick, got a color scheme, got sight on who they want to be. He hangs close to Lucretia and laughs when she bats him with her walking stick, Taako seems to hit it off with Magnus and Merle and they’re happy to be loud. Barry looks over to ask her something when something catches his ankle and he goes tumbling forward. Magnus is walking in front of him and catches him decently enough, then it’s a domino effect of almost the entire group of freshman hitting the concrete. Taako nearly breaks his ankle before Magnus just hoists him to perch on his shoulder. Then Merle and he lifts him around the middle like luggage. Magnus keeps his friends upright well enough and they help him- before wind starts rushing around next, ferrying those still standing into a small huddle. 

Then the wind stops, and a long spindly arm shoots back out of the crowd to its owner. Two greasy looking kids show up in matching leather jackets, and Barry winces. 

“Hey there fresh-meat. I take it you all brought your attendance fees?” The fast one calls. “I’m Jerry, and this is Lil Jerry, and if you have lunch money I’ll take that too.”

The bendy one nods, extending a hand out to gesture for cash.

“Taking lunch money too? What kinda garbage is this?” Taako cups his hands around his mouth and yells.

“High school.” Lil Jerry calls, shooting his hand up towards Taako.

“Usually the bullying is psychosocial and not quite as easily identifiable.” Lucretia sighs, standing behind Magnus with Barry. Her hand is a white knuckle grip on her walking stick and Barry is hit with a strong wave of wanting to make sure she doesn’t get torn apart.

“I think that would mean these guys weren’t-” Barry gestures vaguely at the greasy greaser look both Jerrys are repping. “Like that.”

A voice cuts them off thankfully, as most of the rest of the class helps each other up. A girl with a red bandana seems to bounce around and help most kids up, Magnus watches her and forgets that he’s holding Merle when she waves at him and he waves back. Merle hits the ground with a groan and Magnus goes red helping him back up.

“Alright, Alright you two.” A nicely dressed kid interrupts. He steps forward on the stairs and waves the class up, a charming smile on his face. “Don’t mind them, they’re not quite as bad as it may seem. My name is John Hadar and I’m the incoming junior year student body president, I’m also leader of the homecoming committee. Chances are if it has anything to do with public speaking, I’m involved somewhere.” His smile is dazzling, his hair is well kept and he’s dressed up, white button up shirt and black slacks. Both Barry and Merle migrate a little closer to him as he talks. 

“If you guys have any questions feel free to ask me, I’m the student aide for Ms. Miller’s mad science lab period hero two-B. But for right now, I’ll lead everyone to the gym for orientation. Don’t get lost, and believe me when I say this: No powers in the building.” He turns around with a little panache almost perfectly timed with the homeroom bell, and Barry turns back to his friends.

“He seems nice enough.” 

“Yeah, got a good voice.” Taako says, patting Magnus’ head. “Care to put me down?”

“Right!”


	2. Orientation

The gymnasium is bigger than Barry was expecting, and the lines along the floor tell him that it’s a bit more than a simple space. He stares up at the basketball scoreboard hanging over the room, he looks at the various sport victory banners, championship titles from years ago. It all honestly rubs him up the wrong way, he knew the arts and sciences weren’t exactly the main focus here but he wasn’t expecting the gym to be where all the money went.

“Principal Istus will be here shortly. Have a wonderful day everyone!” And then John is gone. Barry and Lucretia lock eyes and have the same thought, they nod at each other. Magnus at least seems thrilled about the gym, he’s mumbling to himself as he looks around, reading the banners out loud.

“So like, we’re just floating around in the sky, why don’t we get motion sick?” Merle asks, scratching at his chin.

“No he’s got a point, right? I’ll die before I take a physics class but this- seems whack.” Taako mumbles. 

“That would be my doing-” The dozens of heads all turn, taking in a woman with large green goggles and wild, unkempt hair pushed back with a headband. “I’m Ms. Miller, the mad science teacher. I’m also the engineer and mechanic for the school’s anti-gravity anti-rotation and balance modulator.” She walks towards them from the entrance, and Barry gravitates closer. 

“This is the first rounding Ms. Miller, I’d appreciate you not showing up my dramatic entrance.” The back doors open again, and another woman enters the gym with a small flock following behind her. “Good morning students.” She has dark skin and glowing silver hair, Barry glances back at Lucretia and she’s glowing in her own way. She wears a crisp blinding white pantsuit and it looks like she has knitting needles in her hair, like a hairpiece holding up a bun (even though her hair is mostly down and it’s absurdly long).

A few kids mumble a reply and she smiles as she waves the group closer to her at the entrance. They keep mumbling to each other as she talks.

“I am Principal Istus, and I’d like to welcome you all to-”

“The Bureau of Balance.” Lucretia leans down into Barry’s ear and he can barely hold back a snicker. 

Principal Istus clears her throat, and the group hushes itself.

“As I was saying. I’d like to welcome you, and introduce you to a few of our first year teachers. Ms. Miller as she previously instructed, is the hero mad science teacher.” Istus extends a hand towards her, and Ms Miller bows. “I also have here Mrs. and Mrs. Fangbattle,”

The tallest woman steps forward beside her, nodding towards the class. She’s _strong-_ giant muscles and hair in a well kept and long braid. Then on her left appears a clearly extraordinary- a short woman whose skin is covered in thick blue reptilian scales. She has horns and everything, a tail swishes behind her as she takes the taller woman’s hand. There’s some excited mumbling behind him and Barry smiles. 

“And that’s everyone for now. There are other teachers, but they’re attending to their homerooms and first period classes. If you have any questions about any of your requirements or schedules, one of the wonderful women will help you out. Any teacher should be able to help you, but these are your specific professors so they are the best equipped. And with that I’ll be taking my leave,” Istus turns to the taller Ms. Fangbattle- “The class is yours from here on. Have a wonderful day everyone.”

And then she’s back out the door, the other teachers all following suit. The tall Mrs. Fangbattle smiles and folds her arms at her chest. 

“Alright, I’m Mrs. Fangbattle and I’m the physical education teacher here. Today I’m going easy on you all, we’ll be going over the gym uniforms, changing rooms, and if anybody goes by a different name compared to what I have on my roster, tell me sooner rather than later. I will do my best to remember names by the end of this first week, and it is my sincerest hope that you all will go easy on me.” She walks to one of the walls as she talks, flipping open a small panel and grabbing a clipboard from what looks like a delivery tube. Turning back, Barry realizes even as she got further and further away her voice never got quieter. 

“I’ll need everyone to step away from the center-” She says, working on a few switches in the panel. Most filter away, moving to drop to sit on the bleachers. A few (of course) weren’t paying attention and she sighs. “I said- **find a seat.** ” He voice echoes throughout the entire gym, a kid clutches their left ear and squeaks as Mrs. Fangbattle’s voice erupts like a sonic boom. They do, scrambling to sit and Barry blinks. 

“Oh, right, everyone here’s super.” Barry mumbles. Magnus from sitting one aisle up leans down. 

“Yeah, why would an ordinary person teach here? All of us are super.”

“R-Right.” Barry says back. 

“Barry,” Merle stage whispers, leaning down. Barry looks over and leans down too. “Your- your powers did manifest, right?”

“Well-” Barry’s interrupted by an earth shaking rumble that comes from the floor, the school symbol on the linoleum floor spinning before raising a huge platform into the air. Mrs. Fangbattle climbs up a small staircase at the center onto the platform, looking at her clipboard. 

“Alright- let’s get this over with. I’m going in alphabetical order- starting with Taako. No last name?” She calls, looking up over the group. Taako sticks his hand up in the air and yells back.

“That’s right- I’m one of a kind.” He’s surprisingly graceful for someone who's almost rolled an ankle twice today, but he steps up onto the platform and crosses his arms.

“That’s not a name- that’s a food.” Somebody calls from the crowd. 

“Bite me!” He yells down. 

“Alright, well show us what you’ve got. Make it your best shot, from this I’ll place you on the hero or hero-support track for classes.” She circles something on her board and flips a few pieces of paper. Barry, despite knowing that this whole is inherently shitty, is still _really_ interested in seeing what everyone’s powers are. 

“Shapeshifter.” Taako says. 

“Show me?”

Taako rolls his eyes and then his ponytail pulls up into his head, his shins shrink- Barry watches as he melts away and reforms as a small animal, a little blonde thing with purple streaks. 

“A ferret?” Mrs. Fangbattle asks.

“Pygmy mongoose.” Taako replies, voice tiny and pitched up.

“Oh my god that’s so cute.” Magnus squees.

“Anything else?”

“Why would you need anything else, I’m _Taako_.” He skitters towards her.

“Support.” Mrs. Fangbattle jots down, “Magnus Burnsides?”

“Fuck outta here.” Taako mumbles, growing back up to his human form and stomping down the stairs. Magnus pats his shoulder as he goes up the steps next.

“Burnsides, you Barbelle’s kid?” She smiles and Magnus returns the gesture sheepishly.

“Yeah, I uh-”

“Alright, what d’you got? Mom’s super strength?” She looks back down at her clipboard and Magnus swallows. 

“N-Not exactly.” He says.

“Car.” Mrs. Fangbattle doesn’t look up, clicking some button on her waist.

“What!?” Magnus hits the floor just as soon as there’s a distinct metallic clang from the ceiling. Then, a full car descends and hits the platform directly above Magnus, bouncing on its tires. 

“Alright, that’s a no. Spit it out kid, whatcha got?”

“I glow in the dark!” Magnus yells, eyes screwed shut as the car lifts back to the ceiling. 

“Allll- right.” Mrs. Fangbattle says, writing something down. “Not the most useful, have fun in hero-support. Lucretia Clarke?”

Lucretia walks up the platform next she struggles a little with the stairs but she doesn’t look like she’s in pain or anything. She gives Magnus a gentle smile as he descends. Barry walks up beside him, an arm over his shoulders for a few moments as Magnus hides in on himself. 

“Lucretia, show me what you’ve got.”

“Alright.” And Lucretia takes a deep breath before her body starts to vibrate, and she liquifies to melt in a puddle on the linoleum. Her cane clatters to the floor and her face appears to look at the teacher.

“Support, interesting though. Greg Grimaldis?” A kid rushes up before Lucretia can even solidify again, chest puffed out. 

“Laser eyes!” He smiles, sending a sizable blast of bright blue energy out from his eyes, melting one of the plastic bleacher toppers. Lucretia rolls her eyes as she pulls herself back together, she wobbles as she descends the steps and Magnus offers an arm to lean on which she takes.

“Hero,” Mrs. Fangbattle says with a smile. “Impressive. Barth-”

“Barry!” Barry interrupts her, rushing forward. Greg squints down at him and Mrs. Fangbattle gives the same quizzical expression. “I’d prefer to go later- ma’am.” He says, pulling at his jean jacket.

“Alright, you’ll go first after lunch.” She writes something down again. “There must be some more conventionally useful powers here, Merle Highchurch, show me there is.”

“I gotcha buddy,” Merle pats Barry’s side and trundles up the platform. 

“What about you?”

“Plant control.”

“Show me.” 

“Nah.” He folds his arms. “Stick me in support, I don’t think it’s right to use my powers for shitty reasons.”

“Language Highchurch.” She says, not looking up. “Alright, I’ll give you one more shot. Show me some super.”

“Eh.” He stuffs his hands in his pockets. “Mother nature didn’t give me this to show off.”

“Alright, Hero support. Kravitz McAllister.” A kid in an mcr shirt rushes up to the platform, and without much introduction aside from his name literally all of his flesh melts off and he’s a floating skeleton. Then a girl in a starbucks hoodie who can shoot lightning, a guy with an overwatch bag who can shoot energy beams, a guy that turns into a living tree- Barry swallows as all these incredible people start showing up and showing off. While the start of the alphabet was his friends, people like him- it becomes clear that he’s in the minority. The only confusing exception is a short guy that walks up, and his power seems to be summoning a tube of pringles into his hand. But honestly? Barry would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous watching Robbie snack away. 

The girl with the red bandana goes up next, Julia Waxmen. 

“Super strength.” She says, rolling up her short sleeves.

“Car.” Mrs. Fangbattle clicks that button at her waist again and Barry holds Magnus’ hand to keep him from rushing up and tackling Julia out of the way. The car falls and Julia throws her arms up, she catches it without so much as breaking a sweat. She looks over at Mrs. Fangbattle who smiles, writing on her clipboard. “Hero- Impressive Julia.” Julia pushes up and throws the car up into the air as it retracts, she smiles down at Magnus and everyone around him catches him staring back up at her. 

A girl runs up next, not even giving the teacher a chance to announce her. 

“Worm.” She says, fiddling with one of her space buns. “It’s how you’re gonna remember me so just call me Worm.” And then she raises her arms and her purple sweater expands, her skin widens until she’s morphed into a giant purple worm, a few rows of spinning teeth.

“Hero,” Mrs. Fangbattle smiles. “Oh, that was smaller than I anticipated. Bar- Barry. Looks like you get to go last. Alright Hal-”

“My name’s Barry Bluejeans!” He blurts out, rushing up the stairs onto the platform. Worm laughs as she returns to her human self, she flashes Barry a thumbs up and he nods. 

“Alright, Barry Bluejeans. Any reason you don’t want to go by Hallwinter?” Mrs. Fangbattle lets the student body laugh and tease amongst themselves as she turns away, talking to Barry. “Whirlwind and Blaster- Your parents did great things, there’s no reason to be ashamed.”

“I’m not ashamed!” Barry waves his hands, “I uh- it’s just a lotta pressure.”

“Alright. Well what do you have?” She steps back and Barry wheezes. His hands shake at his sides and Mrs. Fangbattle looks up at him. “No need to be humble.”

“You can see where that got me!” Merle calls from the crowd. 

“Highchurch- come on Barry.”

“I don’t- I don’t really-”

“Alright. Car.” Mrs. Fangbattle says, clicking the button at her waist. Barry hits the floor and then the car does, it rises and Mrs. Fangbattle is still frowning. “Flier? We haven’t had one of those this class.” She hits another button and Barry doesn’t have a chance to even get to his feet before a springboard opens up on the floor beneath him. He vaguely hears someone speak.

“Hey isn’t that-”

And then he’s shot into the air from the springboard, he’s probably screaming as he does half a flip and land back first on one of the higher bleachers. His vision goes spotty and in the distant beyond the winces he hears a voice.

“...dangerous?”


	3. Lunch, a Punch, and a Few Emotions

He wakes up in the nurse’s office, a thread of drool connecting his mouth to the pillow he’s face down on. He pushes himself upright and winces at the muscles in his back protesting. When he gets upright he winces at the feeling of nothing being under his shirt, he looks around the small office. He’s counting glass jars on the counter when the door on the opposite wall opens, and a black woman in a white lab coat rolls through in a wheelchair.

“Ah, you’re awake.” She smiles, tying up her bright curly hair. “How you feelin’ honey?” She rolls over to him. 

“Naked- but uh- okay?” He mumbles.

“Yeah, sorry about that first one,” She says, “Had to make sure you could breathe well enough. Any sharp pains?” She waves him forward and Barry obliges, he lets her poke around his torso and nothing sharp pangs in his fat. 

“No ma’am.”

“Vision?”

“Clear.”

“Aches ‘n pains?”

“Yeah- a lotta those.”

“I can give you some tylenol I think-” She moves over to the counter and flips open a manilla folder, scanning a few pages of charts. “Yep, your mom signed off on those. I’ll grab it for ya right away. You’re sturdy there baby.” She says, standing and shuffling through one of the cabinets.

“Thanks- Miss.”

“Nurse Noelle,” She says, “I take care of you kids when ya get flung across the gym.”

“Thanks Nurse Noelle.” He says. “C-Can I ask you something?”

“Is it about powers?” She returns to her stool, extending a paper cup with two tylenol in it. He takes it, and nods. “Well, maybe you’re just a late bloomer.” She gives a quick shrug, and then grabs a paper cup and fills it with water, passing him that next. 

“It doesn’t feel like it.” He mumbles. 

“Well it works in strange ways, the extraordinary genes can be weird.” She wheels back again, and Barry pops his pills, washing it down with water. He sees a small trash can and bins the cups as Nurse Noelle returns with a handful of things. “Right, I’m gonna give you one final scan so hold still.” And Barry watches as she sets her face, and x-ray beams shoot through his chest from her eye sockets. 

“Alright, you’re fine.” She rubs her eyes for a moment, and slides a sucker into one of his hands. 

“Powers are passed down from parents to children. Normally one super parent-” She holds up a sucker in one of her hands, and points it at Barry’s. “And a normal parent still have a decent chance of makin’ a super kid. But-” she slides a tongue depressor into Barry’s other hand. “There’s also a chance their child could be a normal kid. With two super parents-” She lifts two suckers now. “It’s very unlikely, but still possible that their baby is ordinary.” She slowly takes the sucker from Barry’s hand, leaving him looking at the tongue depressor instead.

“I’m sorry, but it’s possible.”

“But like, it’s not super likely right? I can still-” He waves the tongue depressor around, “I don’t wanna disappoint my mom.”

“She’s a mother, you’ll never really disappoint her.” Nurse Noelle says, patting his shoulder. 

Barry nods quietly. “What time is it?” He’s desperate for a distraction and to run away from this conversation like he’s been doing for years now. 

“Mhm. You slept through the rest of the first two periods, but you’re a freshman so it’s a half day for you anyway. Lunch is happenin’ soon, then you’re outta here. You need me to call your mom?”

“No- I’d uh- I’d like to go to lunch.”

“Alright, food should do you some good. I’ll grab your binder, and you tell your mom if you start to get lightheaded or dizzy later in the day.” Nurse Noelle wheels herself back to the cabinet grabbing Barry’s favorite binder and handing it to him. 

“Yes ma’am.” He says. 

“I’ll let you change, and you should be able to find the cafeteria- it’s just across the hall.” She gives him another kind smile, and he nods as she leaves. He undresses and redresses, pulling his jean jacket on tightly and rubbing his thumbs over the buttons. He catches his reflection in the glass of the cabinets, and he looks down. Then like clockwork the low hum of the bell rings and he snags his bag as he exists the private observation room. 

“Thank you Nurse Noelle!” He calls towards the office before walking out through the entrance. He steps into the long hall, hearing the rumbling of freshman starting towards the cafeteria. Barry falls into line with the crowd as it forms, he keeps his head down and rubs his neck as he tries to meld into the body of everyone and no one at the same time.

Inside the cafeteria Barry’s actually surprised to almost immediately find Magnus, he’s tall, broad and easy to spot. Barry walks over and drops onto the bench next to him. “Hey.”

“Hey! You’re alive!” Magnus clasps a hand on Barry’s shoulder and Barry smiles.

“Nice to see the gym teacher didn’t kill you.” Taako drops opposite him, and Lucretia falls to sit next to him. 

“Although one of those headlines wouldn’t be too surprising from my experience with gym teachers.” Lucretia says, giving him a small nod.

“Well that’s not terrifying at all.” Barry mumbles, unzipping his bag and grabbing his lunch bag. 

“Oh shit, you really are Barry fuckin’ Bluejeans-” Taako snorts, pointing at the denim backpack.

“It- It holds my pins really nice and it’s study-” Barry sneers back.

“And very you.” Merle takes his other side, looking up at him. “Glad you didn’t beef it, that’d be even more embarrassing.”

“Merle!” Magnus snaps, leaning forward.

“What!” He defends.

“No, it’s okay. Yeah I uh- Guess you guys deserve to know. I don’t really have powers.” He says.

“That’s a possibility with one super parent,” Lucretia smiles. “It’s alright. They can’t kick you out now.”

“Yeah, at least that’s reassuring.” Barry says to himself. 

“Hey, I love to interrupt but-” Magnus is looking away, eyes locked in the middle distance.

“Isn’t ‘hate’ to interrupt?” Merle leans over the table and looks at Magnus.

“Taako, that person- they have your face.” He says, and Taako turns. 

“What the-”

Barry seems to be the last person to lean and look, and when he does he sees that the person (who is almost a one for one of Taako) is shooting daggers at him specifically. 

“Hold up- hold up hold upholdup” Taako kicks a leg out from the bench, and saunters over to the mystery person’s table. They have a one sided conversation, until Taako drops down to sit with them. Barry watches, absolutely enamoured. They mirror each other, small mannerisms in talking with their hands, propping chins on the backs of their hands instead of their palms, tilting heads in time.

And then the second Taako says something, and points back at the table, specifically right at Barry. 

“What did you do Barry?” Magnus looks down at his friend, and Barry goes red.

“I haven’t done anything! I-I just got here!” He scrambles at his lunch, gaze down. He chews his food and the rest of the table falls into a tense silence, watching the two Taakos talk. When their Taako returns, he swipes up his bag and points a thumb at the other table. 

“Apparently, that’s my twin. Which is the weirdest thing I’ve encountered all day and earlier I was a fucking mongoose.” He says dramatically, “Her name’s Lup and I’m gonna go sit with her. She invited everyone. Sans, Barry that is.”

“What? Why not me?”

“Apparently some drama between her- our caretaker and your parents?” Taako rolls his eyes. “Listen man I’m in a bit of a fucked™ headspace after finding out I have a twin sister I didn’t know about my entire life- And I met you today? So I really don’t care. I’m going to sit with her.” And then Taako’s gone.

Barry looks at the rest of the table, everyone also looking back and forth at each other. “I’m gonna go check her out.” Lucretia stands, taking her tray in one hand and walking over. Barry watches, she sits down besides Lup and Lup snaps at her, before she gets up and moves to sit next to Taako. Alright, she doesn’t play nice. Barry watches as one by one his table disappears, Merle also just straight up walks over where Magnus at least pretends to come back before Taako waves him over and he sits. Barry watches, confusion and guilt and anger pooling in his gut as he picks at his lunch.

He glances up at the clock on the far wall, he doesn’t have much time left before he’s out of school but it’s at least worth a shot. He throws away his trash and walks over to the table, closest to Lup. She doesn’t immediately notice him, but the others seem to quickly enough. 

Lup turns to look over her shoulder, and Barry clenches his jaw. Lup’s  _ very _ pretty-

“What the hell d’you want?” She snaps.

“I guess I wanna know what I can do to keep you from actively being my archenemy on the first day of highschool.” Barry blurts out. 

“Here, lean down.” She gestures him down with a curled finger, and he follows. Then Lup just straight up punches him in the face, sending him stumbling backwards. And on cue the school bell rings, and students begin their flood out of the cafeteria. Barry watches as Lup stands, threading her arm through Taako’s as she walks away without more than a breath in his direction. Merle at least has the decency to help his friend up, Barry rubs his cheek and leans over Merle.

“Did I just get punched? On the first day?” He mumbles, struggling to hold back tears. 

“Looks like it. Come on, let’s get to the bus.”

Barry sits on his front stoop, cheek in his hand and glasses lost somewhere in his school bag. The sun will be setting soon, but he just has one thing on his mind. Quiet music plays from his phone, the tree in his front yard rustles in the wind. He rubs his cheek and tries to keep his mind empty as he waits, although thoughts are frequent and unwelcome. When his mother’s car pulls up into the driveway he watches enamoured. He’s not quite bad enough off where he needs to run at her as she returns, but when she gets within five feet she pauses.

“Oh Barry.” She says gently, dropping her briefcase and sitting down next to her son on the stoop. “Baby what happened?”

“I uh- a lot.” He says, reaching over and turning off his phone. He shoves his hands in his pockets and looks down. “I messed up power placement and I think I might be totally ordinary and I made an  _ archenemy- _ ” His thoughts run together and he rubs his eyes. “It was a lot.”

“Come here son,” Marlena says, opening her arms and pulling Barry into a hug. “You’re gonna be alright.”

“What if I’m not, mom? What if- if even though I’m the son of the two best superheroes in the world I’m just a- just-” He lets himself cry now, his fingers dig into his mother’s sweater. “What if I’m a nobody?”

“You are not a nobody, I’m sure you made some friends.” She says into his hair. 

“Yeah- and I think they left me for someone who hates my guts because of you and dad!” He bites, clinging to her. 

“What?” She backs up and Barry chases after her, before doing the same. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, she wouldn’t talk to me. She just punched me.” Barry weakly gestures at his cheek, and it’s red but thankfully not horribly bruised or swollen or anything. 

“Here, let’s go inside. We can order pizza and I’ll tell you about what that must be.” Marlena stands, grabbing her suitcase with one hand and her sons with the other. “How does that sound?”

“Really good.” He mumbles back, following his mother as she leads him inside. 

Barry sits in his parent’s old memory room, feet propped up on a small footrest and body in his father’s long empty chair. His mother smiles, sliding a plate with two slices of pizza into his lap.

“Take your tablets?” She waves his feet from the footrest and sits down with her own plate.

“Yeah, it smells great.” Barry replies, taking a deep inhale. “Pizza magic to make me feel better.”

“Can’t have it often, but yeah. Pizza magic.” Marlena smiles, biting into her own slice. “Alright, the only time I can remember having civilian casualties in our work was our last fight.”

“The-” Barry looks up at her and she nods.

“Our very last one. Your father and I were fighting the Quell, a super villain who controlled energy.” She says. “Well, something like energy, we managed to defeat them but they disappeared. We never found out what they were doing. We had them cornered- and the energy backfire was too much. It knocked over the building we were in. I couldn’t find them because your father was injured- and I couldn’t get out of the rubble. The building next store collapsed too. And I was distracted trying to save him.” She takes another bite of her pizza, and sighs. 

“A woman died in the building next store, she left two children without a guardian. And you know that your father passed away then as well.”

“Yeah.” Barry takes a small bite of his slice, looking down at the floor. “I never- I knew he died on duty but… I guess I thought there was some fantastic ending, where there was vengeance and explosions and it was wrapped up with a nice bow.”

“Life is seldom clean or kind.” His mother says, leaning forward to pet his head. Her fingers thread through his hair and Barry nods slowly. “So just know baby, this girl is hurt just like we’re hurt. Give her a chance and I’m sure she’ll come around.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” She replies. “Do you want to talk about anything else?”

“Yeah I- I think I’m ordinary.”

“That’s wonderful! You’ll be a great help to whatever hero you end up with.” She sits up, and pulls her hair down before resuming her eating.

“You’re not- disappointed?”

“Why would I be? I’ve raised a wonderful son who has a huge warm heart. You’re going to do great things no matter how you’re technically classified.”

“Thanks mom.” Barry smiles, taking a deep breath and letting it out. 

“Never a problem dear. Eat up, I think you deserve an early night.”

“Me too.”

Barry changes into his pajamas and climbs over his bed, shoving up the window of his bedroom. Cool late summer air wafts in, the stars twinkle in the darkness of the night sky. He wiggles his way through the window and walks carefully across the tiles of the roof, finding the corner he usually perches at to stargaze. He drops down and leans back- he cleans his glasses haphazardly and takes a deep breath looking up at the sky. 

Small clouds pass by, galaxies and swirls of color splash by far in the darkness. When he hears a few wet rumblings he doesn’t even need to look down, he knows the visitor solely from the soft thuds of his stride. Merle drops down on Barry’s left, and looks up at the sky too.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Lonely?” Merle asks, folding his hands and wiggling against the wall to lay back easier.

“I guess. The stars are good company.” Barry mumbles. 

“Sorry about lunch.” A silence falls over them for a few beats and a shooting star passes overhead. 

“It’s fine.”

“I mean- ‘least you’ve got me.”

“I couldn’t get rid of you if I tried.” Barry laughs, “You’re too used to stealing our bread.”

“At least I offer to buy you more.”

“Offer- never do.”

“Alright if you’re just gonna bully me I’ll go back home.” He doesn’t actually make any effort to stand up, and Barry appreciates it. More silence.

“What do you think hero-support is gonna be like?”

“Probably boring, but useful in the long run. Won’t have the difficult classes but we’ll have the lame ones.” Merle looks over at him, and Barry looks down too. “I think we’re all gonna be together, minus Lup that is.”

“Think they’ll even want to hang out with me?”

“Yeah, as cool as Lup is she’s also- blinding.” Merle waves his hand, “Red hot, you know?”

“Rude?”

“That I can’t comment on.” Merle waves his hand, and Barry watches a vine grow over towards them. “Grape?” He plucks one from the plant, rubbing his thumb over one of the leaves. 

“Alright, sure.” Barry holds a hand out, and his friend unloads a few into his palm. 

“Can’t grow lemons, but I think this is a bit better.”

“Yeah, unless you’re some mouth masochist who bites into whole ass lemons Merle.” Barry huffs a laugh and looks back up at the sky, popping grapes into his mouth. “And don’t let the vines climb in the gutter, I’m the one who has to clean them out.”

“No promises.”

“Dammit Merle.”


	4. Lore and Friendship

The next morning Barry descends the stairs early, already dressed fully. Merle is seated at the counter, helping himself to some toast. 

“Make me some, would you?”

“Gimme some juice,” Merle waves a hand towards the fridge and Barry obliges. Toast pops out golden brown, Barry sets a cup of apple juice down, both sit and eat in relative piece. 

“You remember that guy- the upperclassman?”

“Oh god, what is it now.”

“No no- the- the fella dressed all nice. Public speaker guy.” Merle waves a hand and takes a sip of his drink. “Him.”

“Yeah, what about him? Junior I think.”

“He was good looking.” Merle says. “I mean like, was he?”

“I guess, he was pretty easy on the eyes but not exactly my type. You have a crush on an upperclassman in the first week?”

“You got punched in the face on the first day.” Merle sticks his tongue out and Barry can only roll his eyes in reply. 

“Alright, well let’s at least get through the first week before we inevitably ruin our high school experience.”

“Inevitable ruin? Nah nah- these are gonna be the best years of our lives.” Merle pushes up from his stool, and Barry shoves the last piece of toast into his mouth.

“If these are the best years of my life I want a fuckin’ refund- this isn’t gonna matter in five years and I’m only gonna love life when I can get my license fixed.” Barry grabs his backpack and puts their dishes in the sink. 

The support room they find themselves in does have everyone in their friend group, which both surprises and terrifies Barry. He drops down next to Magnus, the desks are small and Barry leans on his as he looks back at the rest of the group.

“Morning.” Magnus rubs one of his eyes. “Ready for class?”

“Yeah, had some worries but I don’t think this will be too terrible. Do we know the teacher?”

“How do you know you’re in the right class if you don’t know the teacher?” Taako leans forward, and Barry blows a raspberry at him. 

“Well when is Mrs. Fangbattle supposed to get here? And it’s the scaly one, right?”

“Good morning class,” Barry turns to watch the smaller Mrs. Fangbattle enter the room, she pulls a satchel off her side struggling just briefly as it catches some of her scales. “I saw most of you at orientation waves, but I’m Mrs. Fangbattle- I’ll be your hero support teacher this year!” She drops her bag on the desk at the front of the room, and she sits down on the surface next. 

“Probably none of you do- but if you recognize me I was my wife’s hero support, Sonic Boom and Gatorgirl although I’m clearly not a gator. Maybe gatorade gator but that’s not the point here. I know some of you are probably bummed out to be here, or disappointed, but to be frank, our job is just as important as the hero classes. I think we’re more important, because heroes may have the more physically demanding job but they also have _no_ _idea_ how to do the hero paperwork.” She smiles, and Barry huffs a laugh. At least she’s in good spirits about her job. 

“I’m gonna go to the tube and grab the attendance sheet- and if you go by a different name tell me. We’ll do little introductions like pronouns and fun facts to make group work a little less like pulling teeth.” She stands up and walks towards the door, opening a panel and grabbing a clipboard. “Taako, no last name?”

Taako stands and everybody turns to at least glance at him. “I’m Taako, he/him, my power is turning into a mongoose, I’m better than everyone here and I like to cook.” He crosses his arms as he drops back to his seat and Mrs. Fangbattle smiles.

“Alright, certainly an introduction. Magnus Burnsides?”

“I’m Magnus- He/him. I want to help protect the innocent. My favorite color is red, I uh- glow in the dark? And my mom is Barbelle.” He nods and sits back down. 

A few fun facts catch Barry’s attention, and the powers are definitely a crapshoot. No lightning or lasers, or turning into big monsters. One girl can turn into a ball, and somebody in the back can turn themselves magnetic. (It’s at least a nice enough distraction when they stand up and start sucking chairs towards them, everyone at least smiles.) Somebody has three eyes, somebody can breathe underwater, somebody has five seconds of futurevision. All pretty benign stuff.

“Barry Bluejeans?”

Barry stands up. “I’m Barry Bluejeans, I go by he, and uh. I don’t have any powers.” He sits back down, and Mrs. Fangbattle thankfully doesn’t say anything. He knows that the name on the attendance sheet is different, but she got his real name from somewhere. 

“So, we’re all here together now- let’s go over the basics of hero support. What do you do?” Mrs. Fangbattle puts down her clipboard and sits on top of the desk again. 

Lucretia raises her hand. “Be hero support?”

“Well- that’s not really an answer. Pretty much you’re doing anything your hero needs you to do. It sounds like a lot but it’s more like a jack of all trades. You don’t have to be an expert on any special thing, you just have to have a foot in the pool of general helpful stuff. So to start it off, let’s talk about the different kinds of heroes. Now's the time to take notes. 

“There are four generic brands of heroes, depending on your power you’ll get set up with one of the types that compliments you. There are Incident heroes, or heroes who gained their powers from an incident like exposure to radiation, or falling in toxic waste. There are Celestial heroes, who are born with celestial blood or some kind of intervention from extraplanar entities. Then the Natural heroes, born with their powers, passed down from blood relatives. Then finally Evol heroes, or evolution heroes. They get their powers from normally bloodlines, but through the course of their lives, their powers are changed by evolution, such as becoming stronger, gaining an immunity or a weakness.” She writes the big titles on the chalkboard at the front of the room.

Barry is furiously scribbling notes as Magnus raises his hand. 

“Yes?”

“How do our powers match up with something that generic?”

“Well you glow in the dark right?”

“Yeah.”

“Where did you get your powers from?” She points to the different categories on the board. 

“Birth- Natural, I guess. But my mom doesn’t glow, so.”

“Any interplanar experience in your family tree?”

“No.” 

Mrs. Fangbattle smiles, “So there’d be no interest in pairing you with a Celestial hero, you wouldn’t be on a level playing field. Somebody like Tye with three eyes- I’d be willing to bet that they would be a little more adept at working with a Celestial.”

“Huh.” Magnus says, scrunching his eyebrows and rushing to write in his notebook. 

“So there are the four major branches of heroes. Powers depend on the hero’s history and skill level for further classification. Anybody figure out a way to remember these?”

Barry raises his hand and nods as Mrs. Fangbattle calls on him. “Nice?”

“Nice.” She nods back, “Natural, Incident, Celestial, and Evol.”

“Nice.” Lucretia nods. 

“So that’s the big overarching thing for today, now let’s talk about hero support. Do you, or do you not have a classification because you’re not a hero?”

Seychelle, the water breather raises her hand. “Yes?”

“That’s right, anyone with powers technically has a hero classification- even if they’re not a hero! Because compared to ordinary people, we are all technically heroes. Some have it a little easier than others, but in general everyone extraordinary is a hero. I’m gonna call on everyone, and you tell me what your classification is! Tye, was I right?”

“Celestial.” They nod. 

“Lucretia?”

“Incident.”

“Taako?”

“Evol.”

“You evolved to turn into a mongoose?” Merle perches forward on his seat. “Eat your heart out Darwin-”

“No dipshit, I used to just turn into a ball of slime.” Taako tries to kick the back of Merle’s seat and Lucretia laughs into her hand.

“Oh, worm?” She smiles. 

“No Worm’s in the other class!” somebody calls from across the room, making everyone snort a laugh. 

“Alright alright- you get the idea.” Mrs. Fangbattle smiles, “So that’s most of the basic stuff. Now we’re gonna go into the technical.”

When they break for lunch Barry has filled up a few solid pages of notes and although it’s messy he still feels like he’s learned things. He’s not disappointed in his class, and Mrs. Fangbattle makes is genuinely interesting. Barry drops down between Taako and Merle at the lunch table, opening his lunch bag and grabbing his sandwich. 

“So like, she said we’d be actually getting our hands on some support stuff. Like belts and shit.” Barry says between bites. 

“I’m kind of looking forward to that myself,” Lucretia shovels a forkful of tuna salad into her mouth. “I think it’ll be interesting.”

“Maybe like- we can see some of the stuff old heroes hand and compare it to the new fancy stuff all the techno geniuses can make.” Magnus pitches in next.

“Right- we are on a giant floating school soaring through the sky, there’s gotta be some real comic book level mad science in here.” Taako gestures vaguely with his fork, and somebody laughs from behind him.

“There is a class called Mad Science if that counts for anything.” Everyone turns, and a familiar figure smiles down at them. “You’re Barry right?” John tilts his head and sits beside Merle on the far end of the table. Everyone looks between Barry and John for a few minutes, Barry can feel himself panic before he nods. 

“I heard you didn’t have powers, glad to see you have friends at least. How are you all doing? Adapting well enough?” He bites into his food, Barry watches him for a few moments. He sits with his back straight, his food is almost organized on his plate, he holds his fork upside down-

“Yeah, I think it’s still the beginning but adapting isn’t the problem. I feel like the student body is the only problem.” Taako gestures vaguely and Lucretia nods. 

“Has anybody else run into the hammerheads? Or has it just been me?”

“No they don’t bother me much, I kinda think they assume I’m superstrong.” Magnus mumbles. 

“Are you having problems with students? I can talk to the administrators.” John says, looking around. Again everyone tenses, Merle is none-too-subtly ogling him and Barry is still horrifically intimidated by him.

“Nah, just shitty that bullies are still here you know? I got enough’a that shit in middle school. Tempted to just morph and chew their matching friendship jackets to pieces.” Taako says. Of all the freshman, Taako seems the least intimidated by a very popular upperclassmen sitting with them. 

“Well if you do end up doing that I didn’t hear anything about it just now.” John smiles, taking another forkful of some kind of casserole. 

“Nice,” Taako smiles, lifting his water bottle into the air. “Respect.” John returns the gesture with his own. 

“Well, I want to check up on a few more students but it was nice talking to each of you. And Barry, know if you have any issues you can come talk to me, even if you’re ordinary I’ll keep an ear out for you.” He smiles again, and Barry watches as he leaves his water bottle behind- walking away to another table. 

“Oh- John-” He reaches for the bottle and John looks back. 

“Oh clumsy me-” He says, and then Barry watches as the bottle rocks to one side like it’s being lifted by a tendril and then it cuts across the air directly into John’s palm. And he turns back around like nothing happened. Barry blinks, staring at the spot on the table. 

“Wow Barry- you’re set up.” Taako pats his shoulder, and Barry shrugs it off.

“I guess- He just seems nice that’s whatever.” He swipes up his sandwich and takes a few bites hurriedly. He glances over to see Merle still looking at John, and he turns towards the others. He zones in to catch the tail end of Magnus and Lucretia’s conversation. 

“-but if you ever get caught up by either of the Jerrys I will go to town on them.”

“Really, it’s fine. I don’t let them scare me or get anything from me, and that frightens them.” Lucretia smiles, “Besides my power is surprisingly useful for evasion. Bad on the bones and muscles, but useful.”

“Lucretia, breaking the rules. Nice one.” Taako grins, and she chuckles. 

“Thanks, I suppose.”

“Hey, you’re smart.” Magnus leans down and Lucretia turns to him.

“Yes, and?”

“Does the blue Mrs. Fangbattle seem the type to assign homework?” He squints, tapping his chin. 

“I think we’re going to get homework even if she’s a ‘cool’ teacher.” She says back, supplying helpful air quotes. 

“Awh nards.” Magnus mumbles. 

“Well if it’s a lot you guys can come over to my place,” Barry leans in. “My mom’s a good cook, the house is a good size, I uh- I mean it’s an option.” He shrugs one shoulder.

“Anywhere’s an improvement over my hellhole.” Taako says. “If I could come over today I could help with cooking or something.”

“Don’t worry about it-” Barry starts before Merle speaks over him presumably back in the conversation. 

“Yeah I’m there every morning and he hasn’t kicked me out yet.” 

“Ugh, question revoked.” Taako sneers, although he’s smiling. 

“We can talk after class then meet up as we need to.”

“I think you two are one of the last bus stops anyway, we can all ride at the same time! Magnus cheers. 

“You just didn’t want to have to walk.” Lucretia points at him, and Magnus throws his arms up.

“You’re not wrong!”


	5. Not Bluejeans After All

Mrs. Fangbattle assigns a packet of homework for the first half of the year. Apparently because their class is more practical theory than practical practice, the board doesn’t want any creativity in teaching. She breaks that rule of course, but the homework packet is at least bland enough that it doesn’t try to be cool and fail. Barry flips through it on his seat on the bus, Magnus drops down besides him and frowns.

“I know big fella, big scary.” Barry pats Magnus’ bicep not even looking up from the packet as he skims. 

“There’s still not a lot due tomorrow, right?” He leans down to look at the packet next. 

“Only a few questions but some of them are multiple parts. A through, F it looks like.”

Magnus leans his head back against the seat and groans.

“We can set up our study sessions, I know some of them are just gonna be hangouts but like, it’ll still be cool to have an excuse to hang out with everyone y’know?”

Magnus rolls his head over and blinks. “You don’t need an excuse to hang out with us, we’re your friends.”

“Friend is a strong word.” Taako says, walking up the aisle and dropping into the seat in front of them. 

“Ignore him, but yeah. If you ever wanna hang out let’s swap numbers.” Magnus fishes his phone from his pocket, and Barry stills.

“Oh, I uh, don’t have one.”

“What? You don’t have a phone?” Magnus turns his on, and shows the lock screen to him. It looks like an out of focus picture of what Barry would guess is a golden retriever, or some kind of dog. 

“No, no I don’t?” Barry smiles.

“Why not? Don’t you need it for like, emergencies and stuff?”

“How are you  _ alive _ ?” Taako pulls his head over the back of his seat, resting his chin on his folded arms. 

Barry pauses, because there are many answers to that question, and none of them put him in a good light.  _ Because I don’t get out and go to parties? Because I don’t get out and into possibly dangerous situations? Because I don’t really have friends or anyone to call? Because my mom is one of the worlds most critically acclaimed superheroes who would fly around the world to save me if anything went wrong? Because I never thought to ask? _

“Use my desktop for everything.” He says, fixing his glasses. 

“Oh god-” Taako rolls his eyes and slinks back into his seat.

“Well if you can afford it, think about getting one. Useful! I got-” Magnus goes pink, “I uh, made a new friend. I got her number.” He swipes his phone open his phone and moves to the messenger app. 

“Oh now that’s interesting.” Barry smiles, returning his gaze to his packet.

He sets up at the kitchen counter working on the packet that first night, and he honestly tries to work before giving up and hanging out in his room until ten thirty. Then he manages to traipse back down the stairs, grab the packet, and scribble through what he remembers before falling asleep in his jeans around midnight. 

The next morning he almost sleeps through his alarm, but he gets on his lucky jacket and gets down the stairs just in time for an applesauce in his pocket. They catch the bus in the morning and laugh as Magnus tries to scribble the full sentence answers in the packet on the bus. They work with Mrs. Fangbattle as she talks about the theory and then brings in some conventional tools, they laugh at lunch and sometimes Taako disappears to have lunch with Lup, but Barry’s learned his lesson. Barry walks the halls with Lucretia and does everything he can to keep the hammerheads in their place. The first week passes and the routine starts. 

Class is fun and informative, lunch (although sometimes plagued by the hammerheads being dipshits) is decent, and John stops by now and again. Merle is definitely crushing, but John himself either doesn’t notice of doesn’t care. His only interest in the group is Barry, Barry overhears him sometimes talking about other students and it feels- weird. But he’s one of the most popular upperclassmen, he’s nice if just a bit old fashioned.

Barry invites everyone over on Thursday a few weeks in, and it turns out everyone has a free enough schedule. Magnus has to leave early apparently, to see a friend’s field hockey game, but there’s still more than enough time to get through the packet work and maybe get a little ahead to free up weekend time. Barry leads the walk off the bus at his stop with Merle at his side. 

“So, we finally get to see your place?” Magnus looks up and down the street at the nice lawns, the perfectly painted mailboxes.

“Yeah, it’s not the biggest but my mom’s retired so we have benefits and stuff. Well retired from her first job, she does some receptionist work now, she’s got a real math brain.” Barry waves his hand as he walks up the street, hearing the bus pull away. 

“Middle of suburbia, middle of hell, same difference.” Taako mumbles. 

“I would believe hell is a bunch of middle class entitled white moms.” Lucretia says dryly making Taako snort. 

“Yeah uh, this one- up on the left.” Barry points to his house, and walks up the driveway onto the stoop. “Here.” He fiddles with his key and pushes the door open. Everyone follows after him, varying levels of shock and awe.

“This is such a nice place,” Magnus says, “Taken care of.”

“Where should we set up?”

“Uh- the family room, there’s a couch and two chairs,” Barry gestures vaguely in the direction of the room. “I’ll grab some drinks. Requests?”

Barry takes the floor, Taako and Lucretia on the couch, Merle in one of the armchairs and Magnus in the other. He and Lucretia are sharing the footrest. Drinks are passed around, cans of sodas and glasses of water, as much as they try and work there are inevitably joke breaks and shooting the shit. 

“So, your hero is being attacked at close range by a werewolf-”

“Is it  _ really _ a werewolf? Or is it a transformation villain?” Magnus interrupts.

“Wouldn’t they be the same thing?” Taako chimes in.

“Listen, is the wolf hot? That’s what really matters here.” Merle pops the end of his pen out of his mouth and Barry yells over him.

“ _ Your hero is being attacked at close range by a werewolf _ . What weapon do you hand them. A. a crossbow, B. A silver knife, C. A gun with silver bullets. Explain your choice in the space provided.” 

“So the obvious choices would be the silver,” Lucretia looks around the room and everyone more or less nods.

“So then how is only one’a them right?” Merle sticks his pen back in his mouth. 

“So it’s like- close range? So I guess that means knife?” Taako props his chin on his hand. 

“But if I have a crossbow or the gun with silver, why can’t I just shoot them?” Magnus shakes the packet in his hands.

“If it’s close range the knife makes the most sense but the hero might not be trained in hand to hand- or what if they’re also a werewolf?” Lucretia scratches her head. 

“You’re overthinking this- try again but take all of your fun and creativity out of your head.” Barry jabs the packet with a finger. “I’m a machine raised by the government to blindly follow nationalism, therefore the least stupid answer is the correct one.”

“So knife, yeah? Knife.” Merle leans forward and pops the pen out of his mouth. 

“I take the knife myself and stab them.” Magnus grumbles, circling B forlornly.

Barry opens his mouth to read the next question when the front door opens and his mother calls into the house. “Barry? Honey I’m home.”

“In the family room! I have a few friends over studying!” He scans over the next question and glances up as she walks into the doorway. 

“Hello everyone.” Marlena smiles, pulling her hair down from her bun. “I’m Barry’s mother, you can call me Mrs. Hallwinter.”

“Hallwinter?” Magnus looks up and drops his jaw. Everyone else looks up in turn, and then quickly between her and Barry. Barry freezes. 

“Your mother is  _ Whirlwind _ ?!” Taako throws himself forward, and Lucretia leans up too.

“Oh my god it’s an honor.” She says, shoving her notes to the side and standing to shake Marlena’s hand. Taako glances over to see her walking stick leaning against the couch and he frowns.

“I thought your last name was Bluejeans!” Magnus throws an arm out to point at Barry, and he flinches. 

“Oh don’t worry about all that, I haven’t been Whirlwind in years.” She shakes Lucretia’s hand and smiles kindly. “I’m Barry’s mother and that’s all nowadays. I think I like the work just as much.” She gestures Lucretia back to the couch and walks down towards the kitchen. “Have you kids eaten yet?”

“You’re-”

“Yeah uh, my last name is Hallwinter.” Barry says quietly. “Didn’t want to fly by under my parents names.”

“Don’t worry, you’re too much of a dork to get any cred from this by me.” Taako smiles, kicking him affectionately. 

“Wait, so you’re the child of Whirlwind and Blaster?” Lucretia asks, shuffling her packet and papers back into form. 

“Yeah I uh, never met my dad but he and mom did some great stuff. I know they’re famous heroes but to me it’s always just been my mom.” 

“I knew Whirlwind retired after- I just- uh never knew this was why.” Magnus mumbles, scratching the side of his head. “Wait,-” He looks up at Barry and smiles. “Nice.”

“Yeah, Whirlwind and Blaster’s kid is trans, congrats you’re valid now.” Barry blows a raspberry at him and Magnus grins. 

“It’s Mrs. Hallwinter!” His mother calls from the kitchen. “And I’ll take that as you haven’t eaten yet. Any allergies?”

“Peanuts.” Taako and Barry call. Taako pauses just after, but the look he shoots Barry isn’t missed.


	6. Save the Citizen, Start a Fistfight

“You are out in the field, and your hero has just been injured heavily. What do you do?” Mrs. Fangbattle spins around the center of the room, pointing at each student as they sit in a giant circle.

Lucretia raises her hand quickly. “Scan the area for potential threats.”

“Right. Then?”

Magnus throws his hand up. “Check with the hero!”

“Wrong- Tye?”

“Asses the threats and balance options.”

“Right, your instincts may make you a target or expose your hero to further threats.” Mrs. Fangbattle spins around and lands her finger at Barry. She pauses, and spins a little further to point at Merle. “Your hero is dying. What do you do?”

“You want my answer or you want the right one?”

“Just gimme the right one.”

“You- you find a way to get them into the safest position and start first aid as necessary. Cpr, or pressure, or healing if you’ve got it.”

“Right, and what were you thinking?”

“Vine dome.” Merle cups his hands and moves them like a dome on his desk.

“Well, that could be right enough, if you can actually do that.”

“Just cause I don’t wanna use my plants to throw the hammerheads around-” Merle grumbles, laying back against his chair.

“Okay, this has been a productive day. You guys ready for your first round of save the citizen?” Mrs. Fangbattle asks, skirting out of the circle and grabbing her clipboard from the desk. 

“Save the citizen?” Somebody asks.

“Right, freshmen. It’s a practice activity, usually we pair up with other classes in the gym to simulate hero activities, practice in using powers, gets the blood pumping and it’s better than letting you all go at each other’s throats. I scheduled with Mrs. Fangbattle today to let us have the gym to ourselves, practice before the heroes get in and try to show us up.”

The class murmurs amongst itself as everyone starts packing up their bags and closing notebooks. 

“This should be interesting.” Barry mumbles, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

The gym is very different when the class makes it in, there’s plexiglass dividers separating the stands from the well and some kind of industrial mulcher is in the center of the room almost as tall as Magnus. 

Mrs. Fangbattle leads them into the room, walking up to her wife and leaning up to kiss her cheek. “Alright Mrs. Fangbattle, care to go over the rules?”

“I’d love to Mrs. Fangbattle,” The taller replies, turning to the class. “Save the citizen is an experience to simulate quick thinking and decision making, as well as teamwork. Two groups are selected, one to play the villain, and one to play the heroes. It’s usually two people, but sometimes I like to switch it up. A dummy is lowered from the ceiling tied up with rope and sinks down to the mulcher at the center, the villains goal is to have the citizen mulched. The heroes is to save them within the seven minute time crunch. Powers are allowed, no grievous injury, no maiming, be a decent person and don’t make me stick you in detention. Heroes if you get the civilian down before seven minutes you win, and villains if you knock the civilian into the mulcher before seven minutes you win. Questions?”

“Any other speciality rules?” Somebody pipes up.

“There’s some gear to wear, and it’s especially illegal to possess or control your enemy. Other than that, it’s teamwork. Any volunteers?” 

Barry almost gets knocked over as Magnus throws his arm up. 

“What do you want kid?”

“Hero!”

“Alright, anybody on Burnside’s team?” Magnus moves through the crowd to stand next to the two teachers, and Ash the magnetic kid steps forward. “And villians?” 

Barry blinks as Taako walks forward, hand locked with Grace- the girl who can turn into a ball. “We’ll take them on.”

“Ah, always nice to see volunteers. Everybody else, to the stands. You four find some gear that fits and I’ll get the timer set up.” 

Barry takes to the stands with Lucretia and Merle, already talking.

“Taako volunteered?” He asks.

“Yeah, and with a girl.” Lucretia says. Somebody bumps into her as she sits though, it’s Seychelle, the water breather who sits one row above them. 

“Don’t worry, Grace has something planned.” She smiles, tapping the side of her nose. Magnus and Ash are patting hands, going over each other’s gear and smiling as they get ready; Taako and Grace on the other side of the gym whispering covertly and snickering. 

“This should be interesting.” Merle mumbles, adjusting his seat to lean forward and watch. Barry nods, looking up as a big red seven lights up on the basketball counter and a mannequin lowers from the center, supported by a rope attached to a metal hook in its back. It looks like a generic dad type and it sinks until stopping about twenty feet above the mulcher, and the mulcher turns on. 

“ **Heroes** !” Mrs. Fangbattle yells with her super voice. “ **You have seven minutes- begin** !” The mulcher turns up quicker and Barry leans forward, watching as Magnus and Ash take off running towards the civilian. Taako stands still, and looks over at Grace who laughs. Barry sees Taako say something, and Grace jumps into the air taking her ball form and bouncing a few times. Then Taako kicks her hard, she rolls towards the mulcher and bounces off the mulcher’s wall, and then back away from the center of the room. 

Magnus and Ash move quick, Magnus lifting them on his shoulders and he starts climbing the mulcher to lift them. They’re reaching out with a hand extended and Barry sees the metal hook in the mannequin sparkle as it starts migrating towards them. Barry looks back towards Grace as she bounces off the far wall and gains speed rushing back towards the center. She gets closer and closer, and then Taako lowers his stance, and jumps. Midair he shifts into his little mongoose form, and the energy Grace built up sends his tiny rodent body flying up, up, up. He manages to catch himself on the rope and starts chewing. 

“Oh shit!” Somebody yells, a few people bursting into cheers. 

Barry’s face splits into a smile and he watches as the heroes start to panic, he sees Magnus yelling up at Ash, and Ash yelling down at him. Magnus climbs further up the side and Ash looks like they’re yelling at Taako, Barry is enamoured and doesn’t notice Grace until Lucretia points. She’s running around the outskirts of the arena human again, before she takes a running dive and transforms into a ball, bouncing up and knocking directly into Magnus’ back. 

He panics and loses his balance, Barry looks up at the time to see it’s barely been two minutes, and then both Magnus and Ash fall onto the linoleum to a chorus of winces. Taako finally gets through the rope and then the mannequin is falling- it lands in the mulcher to a chorus of cheers (It’s violence, of course it’s a good reaction-) and a loud ear splitting buzzer.

“ **Time!** Two minutes thirty two seconds, impressive Grace and Taako.” Mrs. Fangbattle calls, and the mulcher stops. “That’s what this is all about, working together and working with your powers.”

Taako, human and still hanging from the rope cheers, before flipping a bird down at Magnus. Magnus groans, hitting himself in the face with his palm. He at least helps Ash up and they return to their corner to take off their gear together, neither seem too pissed. Barry watches as Taako turns back into a mongoose and swings back and forth- before leaping and being carefully caught by Grace. 

“Winners, what do you wanna do?”

“I concede.” Taako scurries down from her grip and standing back up as his human form. “Been here, done this.”

“I’m good too,” Grace waves. “Think I got some bruises to be honest.”

“Where? I’ll check ‘em out.” Taako waves her back to where they can peel off their gear.

“Heroes?” 

“I’m done.”

“Same.”

“Alright, volunteers?”

Tye, the kid with three eyes stands up and jumps down a few bleacher rows, and after seeing them the kid who has five seconds of futurevision follows. Seychelle follows next, and Barry smiles. It’s fun in a way he wasn’t expecting, seeing everyone work together and think on their feet. And it’s not risky or mean spirited, everyone gives their all and since everybody is pretty tame in regards to powers, it’s exciting. Barry cheers, whoops, and winces at all the right times.

When the lunch bell rings one group is finishing up, Lucretia shoots through the air as liquid-cretia and splatters over the mannequin. She congeals and she’s pulling at the rope as Seychelle is pinned down by Tye as her teammate tries to batter them off. Lucretia gets the knot out and the mannequin hits the mulcher- the buzzer lines up with the lunch bell and everyone screams.

“Nice job Lucretia!” Barry yells, one hand cupped around his mouth. 

“Time! Six minutes even, good job Lucretia and Tye! That’s it for today, meet up for theory class after lunch.” Mrs. Fangbattle calls loudly, everyone standing and making for the exit. Barry and Magnus rush to Lucretia as she shucks off her play armour, Magnus lifts her into a hug. 

“That was so cool!”

“Thanks,” She laughs, leaning down in his grip. “I’ve learned a lot about how to work with my power but never thought I’d be making mulch.” She laughs as Magnus sets her down. She wobbles for a few moments and Magnus keeps an arm on her as Tye, her teammate, runs up with her cane.

“So many villain wins-” Merle says, patting her side as they start out of the gym.

“Easier to knock it down than pull it away.” Taako points out, smiling as they break into the hallway and walk toward the cafeteria. 

“Okay but we are studying to be  _ heroes- _ ” Magnus says, following after him. 

“Actually it’s hero support-” Taako calls over his shoulder, laughing as he bumps bodily into somebody. Barry watches him spit something as he walks into the cafeteria through the crowd of people and everyone follows. They find their usual table and Merle is already recounting his favorite moments from save the civilian as Barry goes up to the front of the room to buy his lunch from the line today. He stands in line with Seychelle, they talk about conventionally useless powers and laugh about the packet work, they part ways and Barry feels like he’s glowing. He feels happy, like class is fun and he has friends- he’s not paying attention to the black leather arm that slinks along the floor, curling around chair legs. It shoot in front of him half a step before he walks, and Barry doesn’t have enough time to do anything but yelp as he loses balance and throws his tray into the air, sending fries and ketchup onto his face, into his hair-

He pushes up on one arm, an excuse already on his lips. Then he hears the person he’s spilled on stand up, and then he feels heat. He looks up and Lup is standing above him, both of her hands glowing with fire in her palms. She has a splattering of ketchup smeared down her face. 

“Interesting Hallwinter.” She says, remarkably cold for how hot her hands are. 

“I didn’t- I would never-” Barry sends the tray skittering across the floor as he stands, hands up in surrender. He sees people behind Lup start watching, a few start yelling. 

“Oh no, give me another excuse. Go ahead.” The fire crawls up her red leather jacket, nearing her elbows. “I’d love to hear it!” She lunges down to punch him and Barry steps to the side, hands still up. For his pudgy physique he at least knows how to keep from getting his ass kicked.

“I don’t wanna fight Lup- th- This isn’t  _ our _ problem!”

“Shut  _ up- _ ” She moves at him again and Barry stumbles back, half landing on a lunch table and more people start yelling, surrounding the two of them in a circle of bystanders. Somebody yells Lup’s name and Barry realizing he’s sweating. Lup is getting hotter by the minute, her hair is rising like hot air is seeping from her pores, her eyes are alight and shining with rage and fire. There’s smoke from her skin as the ketchup on her face melts and falls to ash in the air. “Fight back!” She punches and gets the side of Barry’s arm, before her flaming fist embeds in the plastic of the lunch table, and Barry takes off running. He sees Magnus and tries to get towards him but something hot catches his foot and again he’s knocked to the floor.

He scrambles backwards, kicking off his shoe and taking under one of the lunch tables. Everyone is yelling and Barry can barely breathe- he sees the thick crowd surrounding them part as Barry shuffles under the table. There’s a sickening thud above him and Barry keeps crawling, he gets out of one of them and slides under another table before Lup roars and slams a fireball into the table, knocking lunch boxes and trays to the floor. There’s another, and another, and Magnus is close but he also has an arm out in front of Taako, Lucretia, and Merle. 

“Get up here you bastard!” She shoots again, and again- and then Taako yells.

“Lup just let him go! We can talk this out!”

“Taako? You’re going to bat for him? He ruined our lives!”

“ _ He _ didn’t do anything-”

And then Barry sees a flash of light as he’s curled under the cafeteria table. When he looks up he sees Magnus bodily blocking all of his friends- and a reasonably sized fire spreading from his left shoulder blade. He’s on fire. Lup set his friend on fire. He feels adrenaline, he feels the fire in his chest now and he thinks he’s gonna throw up but he pushes up against the table instead, throat tight. 

“Fine! If this is between us you leave my friends alone!” Barry yells, pushing to a knee and pressing his hands up against the table. “Don’t you dare hurt them!” And then he pushes up with everything he has, he squeezes his eyes shut and his muscles tingle- his whole body lights up as he tenses. When he opens his eyes he sees he’s managed to lift the table into the air. Pushing again he gets to his feet and people are screaming- He’s lifted the entire table into the air with Lup still perched on top of it. Without much more thinking he chucks it to the side near the center of the space and Lup goes careening off onto the floor. He does feel bad, watching her crumple but she’s back on her feet and rushing at him again in no time. 

“Come on now Blaster junior- hit me with what you’ve got!” She lunges at him, fist drawn back to punch alight and Bary although he scrambles back and squeezes his eyes shut- catches her fist in his hand. It burns- like  _ hell _ does it burn- but he snatches Lup’s wrist and flings her like a human frisbee into the crowd. The crowd is still yelling but they all start to disperse as Lup catches a few lunch bags and trays on fire, it starts spreading. Barry can barely breathe his whole body is alight and he can’t feel the pain yet but he feels all of the eyes on him. Barry sees one of his classmates freeze and he panics before they take out their hearing aids and kneel- he’s afraid he’s injured them in the crossfire before a voice booms across the cafeteria. 

“ **Everyone- take a knee right now** .” Mrs. Fangbattle’s voice rattles the windows and makes everyone drop to the floor, intentional or not. “ **Lup, Barry- You two come here right now.** ” She yells, Barry wincing as he stands hands pressed against his ears. He cuts through the crowd of students holding his ringing ears, and Lup skulks behind him. “Everyone else- to class.  **Now.** ” He sharp tone doesn’t leave any room for argument, the remaining hundred or so students bail immediately, tail between their legs as they rush out. 


	7. Talking it Out

Mrs. Fangbattle has her arms crossed, finger tapping a staccato on her forearm. “Care to explain yourselves?”

“He started it.” Lup says, arms extinguished and folded. 

“I didn’t- she did!”

“I don’t care who started it- you’re both in big trouble. Principal Istus will be here to escort the two of you to detention, and then we’ll talk about repairs and payment.” Mrs. Fangbattle barks, looking up from the students at the trashed cafeteria. Three tables are overturned, food is scattered around the floor and trays are in broken or melted plastic shards everywhere. There’s damage on the ceiling, the floor is cracked, dozens of student owned lunch bags are crumpled or burning- one of the tables is slowly extinguishing itself. She sighs, sharp and bitter as the door behind her opens up. 

“Lup, Bartholomew. I’m very disappointed in you both.” Principal Istus snaps, stepping forward with her shoes tapping hard against the floor. “Follow me, we’re going to the think tank.” And she turns right around, Barry winces but does his best to ignore the look Lup is giving him. They take through the halls, a few faces are pressed to windows as they pass by and Barry pulls at his jacket. 

Principal Istus leads them to a bright white room, six desks arranged in a semicircle. She waves a hand in and Barry takes the farmost left desk. Lup takes the furthest right, and Principal Istus folds her arms. 

“This is a high school, a place of learning and growth. I do not condone student violence, or fistfights- this school as the-” She starts saying the name and Lup coughs a few times into her fist. Istus gives her a look and she shrugs. 

“Ash in my throat.” She mumbles, laying her chin on the plastic of the desk. 

“Fine. You two will be here until the end of the day missing your second periods. I’ll be contacting your guardians to discuss the ramifications of your actions.” She turns, and then she’s gone. The fancy port looking door closes and seals behind her and Barry huffs a breath. He takes off his glasses and cleans them on his tee as Lup watches him. 

“What?”

“Bartholomew?” She sneers.

“I thought it sounded cool, better than the first name my parents gave me.” He snaps back, putting his glasses on. There’s a small look Barry catches as Lup pauses, it’s familiarity and understanding for a split second before she frowns. “It’s whatever- I go by Barry now.” He folds his arms now too, laying his head on them. Lup watches him. 

“Why not go by Hallwinter, I’m sure that could get you everything you’ve ever wanted.” Lup says harshly, turning away from him. 

“Because up until just now I thought I was completely ordinary. Superheroes were everything or whatever and-” He pauses, and bites his lip. “Whatever. You don’t care, you just wanna kick the shit outta me.”

“Oh I wanna burn the  _ heart _ outta you-” Lup pushes up on her desk and jabs a finger at him. “You took everything from me- you got the perfect life while your parents destroyed mine-”

Barry throws himself upright next, “ _I_ didn’t fucking do anything! Guess what dipshit, my dad died too! That fight- The Quell killed him!” He snaps, eyes burning. “Is that what you wanted to know? You want me to- to sit in the past and let it keep me from doing fuckin’ _anything_? No! It happened! It’s _done_! Hate me if you want, but I haven’t had the ‘perfect life’ you think! Everybody’s got shit- and nobody signed up to deal with it but- _fuckin’-_ _here we are!_ ” He can’t seem to stop once he gets going, and he doesn’t especially care. He’s carved out his heart, he realizes his own feelings as he screams them at this girl. He squeezes his mouth shut and turns away, burying his face in his elbow. “Just leave me alone for now, alright? You can kick the shit outta me later but leave my friends alone… Only got one fuckin’ shoe...” He mumbles.

He squeezes his eyes shut and fights the pain and fear that settles in his chest, the burn on his hand making itself known, he just wants to go home and go back to being ordinary. Being a nobody with friends and a safety net. His shoulders rattle as he fights not to cry. Today was such a great day too. 

“Your parents are the greatest superheroes in the world, what do you mean you’re unhappy?” Lup mutters.

“I was the kid of the greatest superheroes in the world who didn’t have any powers.” He mumbles back. 

“At least you know who your parents are.”

Barry takes a few breaths at that. “Just because you’re unhappy that doesn’t mean other people who may be in a different spot don’t get to feel bad.” 

Lup laughs at that, genuinely barks a laugh and sits up. “Usually it’s tense silence and quiet somber conversation.”

“Usually it’s probably not after you tried to kill your conversation company.” Barry says, sitting up next. Lup looks over at him and she’s not glaring, she’s not threatening or violent. She’s just sitting there. Her hair tumbles down and her expression is something between bemusement and anger but- Barry can only stare. She’s roughed up from the fight, a few scrapes on her face and jacket but she’s ethereal, one leg kicked up on a chair next to her. She’s bright, and relaxed in a way that screams she isn’t afraid to take up space. His chest pings like he’s gotten a notification that just reads  _ ‘Uh-Oh!’  _

“You fight like shit in my defense.” She says, rubbing one of her scrapes and letting out an annoyed huff. Not quite pain, just irritation. 

“Never gotten in a fight before.” Barry says, looking down at his hands. “Scared the shit outta me.”

“Yeah, I could tell that.”

“You uh, you fight real good.”

“Sure hope I do.” Lup says, making Barry snicker despite himself. “What are they teaching you in sidekick class if not how to fight?” And then any camaraderie he had dries up. 

“Hero support. Our work is just as important as yours. We went over tool belts and coordinating your belt items with your hero and any potential situation last week, this week we're doing weapons and powers practice with save the citizen spots.”

“That’s at least something.” She mumbles back. She doesn’t necessarily say anything back, and Barry could give a shit. He lays his forehead on his forearms and closes his eyes. He hears her snapping her fingers and the vaguest sound of a lighter trying to catch and her quiet grumbles. 

“Can’t get a light.” She murmurs.

“Probably power-proofed the room.” Barry says, not bothering to look up. 

“That’s stupid.” She grumbles. 

“I guess.” Barry says back. He counts his breaths and fidgets, before readjusting his binder and breathing easier. 

“You…?” Lup asks cautiously, nodding towards him. 

“Yeah.” He says. “You?”

“Yeah.” She says, “Almost done hrt.” 

“Cool.” Barry still doesn’t look up. He’s so tired. A little nap can’t hurt any more than Lup’s fist. 

Barry blinks his eyes open and digs his glasses out of his face, pawing at his eyes. “What time is it?” He asks.

“You were out for a while,” He cleans his glasses and puts them back on. Lup is sitting on the floor, back against the wall and idling on her phone. “Got fifteen minutes ‘till the bell rings.”

“Anybody stop by?” Barry cracks his back and she shrugs. 

“No, but I mean if they did I kinda wouldn’t have my phone.” She glances up at him. “Sorry about your dad.” she says. 

“It’s whatever, I never met him. Sorry about your caretaker.”

“Barely remember her, my aunt apparently.” Lup shrugs again and returns her gaze to her phone. “Grew up hearing nothing but pity- the shadow of the loss hurt more. Got me bitter. I guess- like instead of getting to do stuff I just formed everything around you being somebody i could blame 'n hate." 

Barry nods. “Hey, did you interrupt Istus as she was gonna say the name of the school?” Barry leans down, before crawling out of his seat, to sit on the wall closer to Lup. She scoots a little bit towards him getting more comfortable. 

“Yeah.” She lowers her phone. “It’s a thing.” She smiles, and Barry’s heart pings again. 

“Yeah, just wasn’t sure. You know why that’s a thing?”

“Heard a couple rumors about it, doubt any of them are true.”

“Shit true, anyone can say anything.” He rests his head against the white wall with a quiet thunk. “You think we’re gonna get expelled?”

“Jesus you are a nerd, you’ve never gotten in trouble before. No, this has been detention and we’ll probably have to pay for some damages but whatever. Y’know.” She lifts her phone back up and Barry watches her scroll for a few moments. “Hey, did you trip on accident?” She doesn’t look up.

“No, why would I waste a perfectly disgusting school lunch?” To prove his point his stomach rumbles, and he points to it. “It wasn’t on purpose, I swear.”

“I think-” She pauses. “You chill?”

“Yeah, I’m in hero support that pretty much means I can’t start shit ever.”

“I think it was one of the hammerheads-” She says, biting her lower lip for a minute. “I think they were trying to start something again and I let them use me.”

“That, well it makes a lot of sense even though it fuckin’ sucks.” Barry mumbles. 

“Can you help me out with them?” She pulls her phone closer to her face and Barry looks away, suddenly very interested in the bolting of the sealing door.

“I can’t-”

“I mean-” She shifts. “This is dumb. Ignore me.”

“Well I kinda can’t,”

“Oh stuff it- I’m sick’a them using me just ‘cause I get angry.”

“If you wanna hang out with us, they won’t go after you when you’re with people.” Barry says. “You’re welcome.”

“Full offense, rather die than hang around with the loser squad ay-tee-em.” She scoffs. “But maybe. Later.”

“Sure.” Barry folds his hands in his lap and closes his eyes again, he’s sore from the fight and when he scratches his face he winces. The bristly stubble agitates his burn, and Lup looks up. 

“Shit, guess you don’t have healing.” She mumbles, gesturing him to give over his hand. He does, and she presses her palm to his. Her eyes glow that orange red, before that same light shines between their palms. When she pulls her hand away, the blistering burn is gone, his skin is normal and Barry runs his thumb over it. 

“Thought it was power-proofed.” He mumbles. 

“Didn’t manifest it for anger or anything. Pulled at my heart, not my hate. Fire does more than hurt.” She says cryptically, turning back to her phone. They sit in silence for a while longer, until the bell tone rings through the room. Lup stuff her phone back in her pocket, and stands to sit at the furthest desk. Barry follows her lead and sits back in his desk, just as Principal Istus steps through the now open port. She looks calmer, although her arms are crossed as she enters the room. Barry sees his mother walk in behind her, and feels his face go splotchy red. 

“Have you two learned your lesson?” Principal Istus asks. 

“Yes.” Barry says.

“Yeah.” Lup tilts her chin up.

“Bartholomew, your mother is here and she’s already paid for your half of the damages. Lup, we couldn’t get into contact with your guardian.”

“They won’t answer. I’ll bring in some cash tomorrow or something.” She stands up from her desk and walks towards the adults. “Can I go?”

Istus yields, and Lup is gone. Barry stands up, and walks up to his mom, gaze down. 

“You may get your books and then leave.” Principal Istus leaves, and his mother watches for a moment before turning to her son. 

“What happened?” She moves her hands up to pet his head, look him over for wounds. “You got in a fight? Are you alright? Oh you lost a shoe-”

“I got tripped and spilled food- it all got way outta hand.”

“And are you alright, mentally? This can’t have been easy for you.”

“I’m just tired. Can we go home?”

“Sure thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, yeah you probably noticed something ! I went through and totally reformatted this fic! I liked posting longer chapters but it dunked on the reading flow. I feel like this although the chapters are shorter it's more bite size and easier to handle. just now getting back to writing, ive been in and out of doctors offices for the past few weeks. Hoping to get this all done soon.


	8. A Small Check-in with an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so the chapter count might fluctuate since the chapters are small and I'm still getting back to writing. For now, have some hero highschool

After everything is said and done Barry is grounded for two weeks and has limited computer time, but he’s not necessarily in trouble. His mother knows it’s not like him to get in a fight, and he isn’t itching to do it again. She’s so excited when he announces he got his powers, she gets teary eyed and has him rush around the house lifting up appliances and furniture so she can vacuum under them. (He lifts her and spins her around, and smiles even as she cries. She talks about how proud his father would be, and Barry doesn't know how to respond but he's still happy). He skips class the next day. His mother calls out of work, they spend time together cooking, talking about their lives. Marlena doesn’t explode or punish him, because it wouldn’t do either of them any good. Merle shows up for dinner and everything is rose colored and kind. 

“You missed it- Taako and Magnus teamed up for save today.” Merle says around a mouthful of chicken.

“How’d it go?” His mother smiles, gesturing for him to continue. 

“They were the heroes and they lost but- we had our first overlap class. We were with another support class and apparently we’re gonna be teaming up with heroes tomorrow.” Merle says.

“Jeez, that’s gonna be messy.” Barry says, “It’ll be practical at least.”

“Yeah- here’s hoping.”

“How’s John?” Barry leans down, relishing the way Merle is the one to go red this time.

“He’s- good.” Merle grumbles. “Talked to me. Asked about you.”

“You think he’s interested in you?” Barry takes another forkful and frowns when there’s movement in the further edge of the kitchen. The flower on the counter wilts and dies, its petals fall.

“I’ll keep my hopes up, he seems real interested in you.” 

“Sucks for him.” Barry says, and Merle at least smiles a little at that. 

“Thanks.”

“Are you caught up on your work for class?” Marlena asks, setting her wine glass down. 

“Yes mom, Merle wanna go over it before you leave?”

“Sure, no harm in it.”

The next day Merle places a carnation in the flower kitchen vase as they eat breakfast. 


	9. First the Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I just throwing uploads up? yes. I'm depressed, let me have this.

After the first half of the theory lecture, Barry is vibrating as they head towards the gymnasium. 

“Magnus, you think you can win one?” He asks, looking up at him. 

“Oh I’m gonna get one one’a these days. If I go every day- multiple times a day- I’m bound to get it eventually!” He clenches a fist and Taako rolls his eyes. 

“We’re with heroes today, good fuckin’ luck.” He says. 

“Well, at least I think it’s the class with the Jerrys, so if come to it you can just beat the shit out of them.” Lucretia says, not even an ounce of remorse in her expression. 

“Jesus-” Barry breathes, “Vicious. But deserved.” He pushes the door to the gymnasium open and lets his friends shuffle through, he pushes it for the next person to grab and to his surprise the gym is much more full than their single class ever filled it. It fills him with fear and anxiety, but up until now he hasn’t been forced to participate, so he just won’t. He climbs up onto one set of the bleachers and everyone settle around him, he talks to Seychelle, Ash and Grace who take the row above them. The gym is filled with the dull roar of high school kids without any immediate supervision, a few phones blast music and most people sit around bored out of their mind. 

When both of the Fangbattles and Ms. Miller enter the room, most of the students turn to watch. Barry nudges all of his friends and they cover their ears, and Mrs. Fangbattle booms her voice around the room. 

“ **Hello classes!** ”

A few people call back sarcastic remarks and she continues.

“Today we’re doing save the citizen again. Any volunteers?”

Barry watches Magnus shoot his hand up, and one of the hero class kids does too, it looks like the girl who shoots lightning. She’s bubbly as she rushes down and meets up with Magnus, Barry thinks her name was Ren? Seemed nice enough. 

“And villians?”

Again there’s no surprise at the two greasy figures who leap up and then down the bleachers. Taako boos as the Jerrys clasp hands. 

“Alright, everybody, let’s get this going.” All three teachers disappear to their viewing station and Barry claps excitedly. 

Magnus and Ren take to the center of the room, hands locked together. The Jerrys approach from the other end of the room, hands stuffed in pockets and off balance swagger that makes Barry want to knock them straight onto their asses. The citizen dummy lowers and both teams look to it.

“ **Heroes** !” Mrs. Fangbattle yells, “ **You have seven minutes- begin**!” The mulcher goes on, and in a flash Jerry is zipping across the gym floor and bouncing around. Ren and Magnus watch him, Ren gets slammed back away from the mulcher but Magnus manages to catch Jerry long enough to at least stop him. 

Little Jerry shoots an arm out to trip up Magnus, and Ren rushes forward to shoot a bolt at him. It doesn’t hit but the zap at least blinds him, and the small clap of thunder makes a few people cheer. 

Jerry worms out of Magnus’ grip and knocks him to the floor, before he’s sprinting after Ren as she climbs the side of the mulcher. 

Taako screams like his life depends on it as Ren gets thrown from the mulcher, Magnus tries to dive after Jerry and only succeeds in smashing himself against the machine. Little Jerry is running again, trying to fling an arm out to untie the knot holding the citizen, but he doesn’t seem to have bones in his arms and can’t keep them up (To the glee and jokes of everyone who’s been bullied by them).

Magnus and Ren team up to climb, Jerry rushes by and flings them off. It’s a giant mess of powers and flying bodies as the minutes tick by, Barry can see the competitors all start to sweat in the heat and the stress. The clock ticks down to two minutes and Magnus and Ren are yelling at each other, before Ren says something as she blasts little Jerry away from the citizen again. Magnus nods and takes the bigger faster Jerry to the floor in a wrestling match, and Ren starts climbing again. She doesn’t make a run for the citizen though, although the dummy is getting precariously close to dummy death. Instead she climbs as high as she can and leaps onto the top of one of the plexiglass dividers, the wider top jiggling as she lands. Little Jerry watches her but she runs down the dividers, and he takes to try and rescue his friend. Ren gets opposite them across the length of the gym and everyone is screaming.

She gets directly opposite them and rubs her hands together, before she starts vibrating. Magnus is thrashing around with the two Jerrys and the clock screams out the thirty second warning before Ren acts. She jumps as high as she can in the air, and a clap of thunder shakes the whole room, lights going out. Barry gasps, leaning forward and screaming as he sees Magnus glowing on the floor, light just barely dispersed by his enemies. Then, blinding light flashes through the gym and another clap of thunder shakes the whole room. The three boys all scream, although Magnus’ sounds like laughter and as the lights come back on the rope holding the citizen has been snapped. It’s burning on either end as the mannequin sways, falling in a wide arc away from the mulcher. Magnus shoves the Jerrys aside to rush forward, grabbing it as the buzzer screams. Then the gymnasium, waiting with bated breath- erupts into cheers and screams, Barry, Taako, Lucretia and Merle all throw themselves to their feet and the whole hero support class follows. 

“ **Time**! Just barely, but good work Magnus and Ren!” Mrs. Fangbattle calls. 

Barry is still cheering as Ren hops down from the plexiglass divider and rushes to Magnus, the both of them falling into a spinning breathless hug. 

“Oh my god, what a way to start!” Ms. Miller calls over the PA, “Well done Ren!” There’s a small shuffling as the smaller Mrs. Fangbattle speaks next.

“Good job glowboy.”

Both Magnus and Ren concede for the next turn as the Jerrys stay, bitter and spiteful. Magnus rushes up the bleachers to his friends, everyone pulling him into hugs and congratulations. 

“Oh my god she’s a genius!” Magnus gasps like a fish, “She- the- the- the thing! The-” He waves his hands and Taako interprets.

“She knows the properties of lightning and how to make it more powerful, she used them.”

“She did!” Magnus lights up and Barry claps him on the shoulder.

“You did great you big lug, even got to use your powers!”

“God this is awesome!” He sits back and everyone watches as the next participants are called up. 

It’s not as blood pumping as the first battle, the hero team puts up a good fight but ends up losing. The Jerrys stay, and defeat the next heroes too. They at least take to being heels well enough.

“Alright you two, aside from your first battle you’ll be taking a break. I have a group I want to see go at it. Taako, Magnus and Merle, you’re up.” 

Taako stands first, cupping his hands around his mouth. “What, one on two?!”

“You’ll be the heroes.”

“What?” All three stand, looking around incredulously. 

“Lucretia. And Lup. You’ll be the villains.” Mrs. Fangbattle says. “Get dressed!” 

Barry looks over at his friend, Lucretia seemingly just as surprised. But the second name catches just as much attention, he turns over to peer at the other stand of bleachers, and after a few moments he sees a familiar figure stand, shove her hands in her pockets, and traipse down the stands. 

Lucretia and Lup start talking as soon as they get within arms reach, and Barry swallows thickly. Woah. As they get dressed Ash and Tye leap down to keep Barry company, they start wagers and Barry nods along, watching completely enraptured.

Mrs. Fangbattle’s voice booms over the room, the mannequin sinks down, Lup and Lucretia stand side by side on the far end and Mangus, Merle and Taako stand close on the near end.

“ **Heroes** ! **You have seven minutes- begin**!” 

And then it’s like a gun goes off. Magnus is running at the mulcher, Taako sauntering behind him- Lup folds her arms and Lucretia seems to be talking to her. Barry glances between both sets of students, watching as Magnus gets Taako up on his shoulders- Merle is laying on the linoleum floor staring up at the ceiling in the background. Lup and Lucretia run around opposite sides of the mulcher and Lup lights up- rushing forward to clothesline her arm into Magnus’ stomach. He steps back and loses his balance- Taako starts to falter before he leaps forward to climb the mulcher, and Barry sees Lucretia climbing up the mulcher opposite him. She has some trouble, but she gets to the flat lip as Taako makes his move. He leaps forwards and shifts- attempting to use the force of his jump to send his tiny rodent body up to the mannequin- but he’s not expecting liquid-cretia to do the same thing. She shoots over the mulcher and swarms mongoose Taako, the two of them splattering against the linoleum floor to a chorus of cheers. 

Magnus gets a few solid hits on Lup but she sweeps his feet out from under him, she gets a foot on his chest and pins him down. 

It’s barely been two minutes but Lup smiles down at Magnus, lifts a hand, and shoots a small fireball up over the mulcher. The rope holding the citizen catches, snaps a few times, and then breaks and the classes cheer for violence. 

“ **Time**! Good work Lucretia, Lup. What do you want to do?”

Lucretia, in the midst of separating herself from Taako and being sure none of her liquid is caught in his fur, speaks. 

“I concede.”

“I’ll stay,” Lup smiles. Lup walks over and helps Lucretia to her feet, and Barry watches them go before looking back at his idiot friends. Magnus is laying on the floor, as is Merle, and Taako, once human drops too.

“That wouldn’t’ve happened if you’d ever do anything Merle.” Taako calls. 

“Maybe if you didn’t-”

“Hey shut up-”

They start bickering but quick enough they’re buddy buddy, returning to the changing point. Barry claps and laughs, bristling with excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done begging for comments now, I'm also not really using my writing tumblr anymore because I'm slowly getting back to writing. It's rough and awkward but I have a pretty big backlog for this fic so its whatever.


	10. Then the Lightning

Barry keeps cheering as they get back to normal, Grace whistles for Lup and Lucretia, Lup winks at her from across the gym. 

“Alright, Jerrys you’re welcome back. Any volunteers for Lup’s partner?”

Little Jerry yells. “We want Hallwinter.”

“Barry, you’re up.” Mrs. Fangbattle calls. Barry visibly pales, covers his mouth with his hand. “No escaping it, you haven’t participated yet even if you’re- Oh-" There's some talking muffled through the PA system before the blue Mrs. Fangbattle speaks hurriedly into the mic. "Barry, get ready.”

Barry tries to control his breathing as he trundles down the bleachers, he gets down to Lucretia and Lup’s end. Lucretia gives his a hopeful smile and takes her cane, returning back up the bleachers in his place, Lup nods at him. 

“We good?” He asks, extending a hand.

Lup promptly smacks it down and gestures to the gear. 

“Yeah, but we don’t gotta let them know. They picked you cause they think we still hate each other.” she says, and Barry glances over to see both Jerrys watching them snickering. “We’re in it together, don’t fuck it up Bluejeans.” Lup tightens her gear and takes off towards the well, Barry takes a few moments getting ready and finding some gear that fits him well enough. He trundles out and stands pretty far away from Lup, although he thinks he sees her looking over at him. He doesn’t look back, but he does stand a little taller. 

The Jerrys appear on the other side of the mulcher, same annoying swagger. 

“I’m gonna wipe the floor with those smug faces.” Lup says, widening her stance. 

“We are.” Barry corrects, following her lead. 

“ **Heroes** !” Mrs. Fangbattle yells with her super voice. “ **You have seven minutes- begin** !” 

Big Jerry sprints down the long side of the well, full body tackling into Lup and sending her rolling along the floor. Barry wants to stop and help, but the best thing he can do is save the citizen. He runs down the well towards the mulcher, from his time watching he knows the best way to climb it- and when a hand snatches his ankle he isn’t expecting it to pull him forward towards the mulcher. In fact he goes teetering up it, being yanked directly over the mouth of the beast. He rolls along the floor until another long limb catches his jaw, snaking around his neck. Little Jerry is approaching his arms winding around Barry and squeezing. He gasps, hearing the cheers and yells of his classmates as his eyes bulge out and Little Jerry stands on his chest-

Lup’s yell brings him out of his panic. 

“Hey dumbass! You have super strength, fucking _use_ _it_ Bluejeans!”

And Barry blinks. He  _ does _ have super strength now. He fights back against the constricting limbs, he lifts his arms and rolls upright into a sitting position, groaning as he flexes against his bindings. Little Jerry doesn’t take it well, before Barry can snap his arms he recoils, Barry taking his chance to rush forward crouched over, tackling him to the floor. His limbs start snaking again and from the sounds of the crowd Lup is getting her shit kicked in, but Barry slams Little Jerry on the floor until both of their teeth rattle. He stays down and Barry goes for the citizen again. 

It’s not easy, the only way people have gotten it down in either way has been snapping the rope. He can’t reach it, he looks for something to throw when Lup actually comes flying up over the mulcher in the air. He panics just slightly as he grabs her from the air, she lands in his grasp and drags her fingers against his gear. 

“Fuck- Trade with me.” She leaps down from his arms and rolls down the side of the mulcher, hands alight as she chases down Little Jerry. Barry opens his mouth to ask what she means when Big Jerry does that same superspeed tackle to him, and Barry goes flying. He rolls along the floor and puts a hand to his head. Ah. That’s why. 

He stands up to ready a punch, and again he’s pelted like a ragdoll, pain blooms in his center as he pushes himself upright this time. 

He’s dripping sweat as he looks up at the timer, three minutes left. He readies another punch as Jerry bounces around the well, and as he makes for another tackle Barry ducks. He hits the floor and Jerry goes tumbling this time, Barry stands and wipes sweat from his brow. He hears Magnus yelling from the stand and looking down the gym Lup is throwing fists with Little Jerry, she’s on fire and Little Jerry is rolling his arms around loosely trying to get himself back into one piece. Barry takes off running for the mulcher again, but he still doesn’t have a single idea how to get the mannequin down. 

“Any ideas?!” He yells down at his partner. 

“Yeah, you think you can take both?” Lup shouts back. Barry runs the lip of the mulcher, sliding down to rush Little Jerry with her, as she gets his arms out more Barry manages to snag one, and run around Little Jerry. Lup laughs as she takes his other arm, they rush around him again and again to meet in the middle, Barry takes his hands and uses his rubber limbs to tie a knot. 

“Go for the citizen- I’ve got the other one.” And then as he says it Bigger Jerry is back, taking him to the floor. He groans as he stands up, he sees Lup climbing and if he can keep the Jerry occupied- He rolls along the floor again and manages to trip him- He glances over to Lup and sees her sending pulses of hot air to try and rock the mannequin out of the teeth path. It’s getting closer though, Barry gets another tackle and has to blink specks out of his vision. When he can get his footing back Lup isn’t at the mulcher, she’s on the other side, and the entire crowd is screaming. Barry runs down towards her, they’re far off from the center, and Barry freezes when he realizes why everyone is going mental. Bigger Jerry is circling Lup, but at his speed he’s putting out her fire- he’s sucking the oxygen out of the air- Lup falls to a knee, then two and Barry rushes in. 

The buzzer screams out the thirty second warning but Barry can’t give a shit- He tries to reach in to nearly break his arm with how fast Jerry runs into him. Lup looks up at him, her eyes are bulging and the audience is starting to scream the countdown- He swings his arm back as hard as he can and Barry watches Jerry run, before punching into the vortex with every fiber of his being. Lady luck smiles on him, Barry sends Jerry flying and bodily slamming into a plexiglass separator. He drops to a knee and lifts Lup’s shoulder from the floor, she coughs and slams a fist against his gear. 

“The citizen!” Her voice is hoarse and cracked and Barry remembers holding her just minutes ago. 

“Oh!” He says, standing and hearing the crowd descend to single digit numbers. He gets a better grip on Lup and then heaves his arm out- quite literally throwing her as hard as he can through the air. She goes flying over the mulcher, arms out and just before the dummy clothes can be picked up by the teeth Lup wraps herself around the mannequin. Her speed snaps the rope and they both go rolling over the mulcher, landing on the floor and rolling as the buzzer screams again. 

The crowd goes wild, students pound on the dividers and Barry hears Lucretia whistle sharp and loud. He wipes his forehead, then his lip, he pries his gear off his body and shucks it to the floor, rushing on burning legs to Lup’s heap on the floor. She shuffles as he approaches, and he kneels beside her. 

“Are you alright? Hey, you okay?”

Lup sits up slowly, a hand on her forehead. “Dizzy. It’s-” She shoves the dummy off to the side and Barry slides one of her arms over his shoulder. 

“Let’s get you changed out- Lunch should be-” The lunch bell actually interrupts him. “Now.”

“Thanks,” She pats his chest and leans down on him. They stumble back down to where they changed and Lup shucks off her gear next. “I’m gonna-” She waves her hand and Taako rushes down to meet up with them. 

“Hey- hey.” He takes Lup from Barry, “Let’s get you to the nurse.” She nods pliantly against him, and Barry watches worriedly. Then he’s almost knocked off his feet by Magnus jumping down on him wrapping his bigger arms around him. 

“Holy shit Barry! That was incredible!” 

“Barry you were amazing!” Lucretia chimes in next. 

“Oh- uh- yeah. I’m- very damp.” He laughs, the adrenaline finally wearing off. “I thought watching was stressful enough.” He laughs again, and Merle punches him a few times.

“Jesus! You’re the most useful sidekick out here!” Merle laughs, Barry giggling wildly as Magnus lifts him off his feet for a few seconds. Barry returns the favor, sweeping Magnus of his feet and he downright squees. 

They all get into the cafeteria to a few choruses of cheers from hero support classmates, and Barry grabs his food- walking back towards his table. To his surprise John is standing directly in front of him.

“Oh, hey dude.” Barry steps out of the way of the exit line, and Jon follows.

“I didn’t know you were a Hallwinter,” He says, hands folded behind himself. 

“Oh- uh- I don’t like people knowing, but I guess that ship has sailed. It’s uh-”

“And you’re extraordinary, super strong!” He smiles and tilts his head to the side. “Very remarkable.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

“Care to sit with me? I have other friends who are very interested in meeting you!”

“Oh I was-”

“Great! Right this way.” John grabs Barry’s wrist and tugs him forward, specifically away from his table of friends. They watch him, eyes wide and he hopes the most remorseful, unhappy look he can. He does notice Merle reacts a little stronger than all the others.

John sits him down with the cheerleader Barry saw at the beginning of the year- and the kid who can turn into a tree, Trent he thinks. They take to him well enough, even as Barry stammers his way through conversations and gazes longingly back at his friends. John smiles and holds him conversationally hostage- the bell can’t come quick enough. When it does Barry clears out his tray and rushes back to his friends, he collapses on Merle and groans. 

“Oh no, expanding your circle of friends.” He says, batting at Barry’s face. He winces and stands up. 

“It’s shitty- I’m not any different.” He says. “Just cause I got strong doesn’t mean I know how to use it- or I can like, do anything. I don’t want to.” Lucretia smiles and gives him a nod in return.


	11. Changes

When they all get back to the classroom, Mrs. Fangbattle is sitting on her desk, arms crossed. Everyone takes a seat and before she can start teaching Mrs. Fangbattle sighs.

“Barry, I’m sorry but you’re being moved.”

“What?” He and his four friends gasp. A few people start mumbling and Mrs. Fangbattle rubs a hand down her snout.

“I’m sorry, I went to bat for you but you’re hero material. I couldn’t argue that now that everybody knows you’re strong.”

“That’s bullshit!” Magnus slams his hand on his desk and stands. 

“I did everything I could, but it wasn’t up to me. You can do great things.” Mrs. Fangbattle says. “You’re being moved to Ms. Miller’s mad science class for the rest of the year.”

“I won’t go.” Barry says. 

“Barry-”

“No, I don’t want to! It’s bullshit!”

“It’s not up to you either. Gather your things and go to your new classroom.” She stands from her desk, and turns to the chalkboard. Barry spits more swears before throwing all of his notes into his bag, and zipping it a bit too strongly, he sends the little piece of metal bouncing across the floor. He gives a final longing look to his friends, Merle at least gives him a shaky smile. 

Mrs. Miller’s mad science lab is full of students, he sees Lup sitting on the far wall with Ren, but every single other seat is filled. Ms. Miller turns from her display, and adjusts her goggles. “Ah, Bar- Barry, correct? Welcome. I know your curriculum is about to take an extreme shift but this really will be better for you.” She smiles like she isn’t being inherently shitty and looks over the room. “Well, I guess you’ll have no free spots, please sit with my assistant, John in the back there.” She smiles, and Barry takes his trudge to the back row. He drops on the stool next to John, who smiles- and Barry pulls his bag apart ripping the zipper as he takes out his notebook. 

Ms. Miller isn’t half as fun as Mrs. Fangbattle, she talks quiet and fast, she doesn’t do anything to help him catch up- and she doesn’t seem to care. John at least leans down to help correct Barry’s notes, and he appreciates it. When it comes to practical experience building weapon mock ups, Barry is completely fucked. He’s got a pretty rational and scientific brain, he loves the sciences but he’s trying to build a ray gun without the manual. Literally. 

John laughs quietly, and flips through his notebook. “You missed the instructions, let me help you out.” He flips through his notebook and Barry falls in love his notes. Organized, color coded, detailed, and clean. “Actually, you look over my notes and I’ll-”

He waves his hand over the ray gun parts as Barry takes his notebook, cradling it like an infant. The pieces of the gun writhe before they fly up in the correct order, screwing themselves together and forming the perfect gun. 

“Oh, woah,” Barry breathes.

John laughs quietly, and smiles. “I take it you don’t know my power?”

“No, my friends are pretty tame- three eyes, glow in the dark-”

“I have minor control over, well something like energy- or ethereal tendrils. They’re not visible- one of the students here has shown me that he can see them but it’s not something he wants to see ever again.” John laughs quietly and fixes his button up, one of the sleeves pulling itself out to clear a few wrinkles.

“Oh, so like a celestial hero.” Barry mumbles, paging through John’s notes. 

“Hm? I suppose.” 

“What, you guys not go over that?”

“It was forever ago, our classes don’t focus much on the technical side- that’s a bit beneath us.”

“No it isn’t.” Barry says. “I wish I had a phone to take some pictures,”

“If you need help I can tutor you outside of class.” John says, “It wouldn’t be any issue.”

And Barry’s need to pass overwhelms his pride.

“At least for a little bit, I’d really appreciate it.” John’s smile is more real than any of his previous ones, and Barry’s at least calmer after that.

On the bus Barry drops into a seat next to Taako, and gives him a wave. Taako doesn’t look up from his phone. Barry sits and minds his own business the ride home. 

The next morning he sits with Magnus and the big guy almost bursts into tears. Barry can only laugh and rub his shoulder. 

“No, I’m not gonna abandon you,” Barry says. “I don’t even wanna be there to be honest, Mrs. Fangbattle is way better. And the heroes? Assholes.”

“Privileged.” Lucretia calls from her side of the bus.

“Yeah, like- they know we do all the real work and all they have to do is save the day. Shitty.”

“Well,  _ we _ do all the real work. Now you’re saving the day.” Magnus says. 

“I’m still me.” Barry says, laughing nervously. “You guys are makin’ it sound like I’m dead.”

“For how hero support feels now, pretty much is.” Merle chimes in, looking down at his hands. 

“I didn’t talk or anything-”

“Capybara effect.” Lucretia says, and Magnus nods quickly.

“Capybarry!”

“Huh. Well,” He laughs at that, real this time. At least he knows what he had once he lost it.

Hero class just fucking sucks in general. He picks up what he can remarkably quick for how little Ms. Miller fills him in. John’s nice enough, when they break for lunch John holds him hostage again. Barry strikes up conversation with Maarvey the cheerleader and the hammerheads stay away from him. And soon enough, Barry’s routine changes. He knows looking over at his friends will just make him sad, so he doesn’t. The bus rides get awkward. He stays after working on a group project and one of the flying heroes offers him a lift, so he stops taking the bus. It sucks but Barry just has to get through the year. He’s not happy but he can smile at jokes and hang around the heroes- they’re all rich and perfect and even though he doesn’t get how they think, he doesn’t have to. Ren treats him nice and Lup does every once in a while, but she starts acting different too. She stays away around John, she gets in early and doesn’t talk to him as much. 

Barry thinks Lup takes his place at lunch but that thought doesn't make him happy so he avoids it. Sometimes, laying in bed hands folded on his stomach and eyes staring vacantly at the ceiling he can't stop thinking it. High school is just a giant hormonal mess of miscommunication and judgement and Barry doesn't want to be an asshole- but he's just trying his best. He does what he thinks is right (well, he doesn't apologize to Magnus or invite Merle for breakfasts anymore after he stops showing up. So it's not necessarily what he _could_ be doing). It just fucking sucks. 

He talks to his mother about it a few times, she rubs his arm and braids his hair sometimes while he rambles. It's nice but all it does is ends up making him more lonely. He didn't ask for any of this, he doesn't want to be doing what he's doing. But he is, and he can't stop it. 

He stays after with John one day and they talk about the upcoming project, John pronounces a few things old-timey like Barry’s mother but they can laugh about it. He’s just- a real nice guy Barry guesses. Real good at public speaking, knows how to read people and use it, personable while still looking like a stage comedian from the fifties. John turns down the lights so the fluorescents don’t give them headaches, and he opens the blinds so the late afternoon sun can shine in .

“Alright, if the floor during a battle is wet, and you have an alternating current gyroscopic rotator and a broken gun, what can you build?”

“Uh- wet-” Barry knocks his knuckles on the side of his head. “Zap gun? Cause current?”

“Not a bad guess, but the alternating current gyroscopic rotator is going to change the molecular rotation, not introduce electricity. You’ll build a freeze ray.”

“But the- the-” Barry waves his hand and John rolls up his sleeves, a small laugh dancing across his features. 

“You’re thinking of the alternating current _inductor_.” He extends a hand and two very similar bits of metal fly up from Ms. Miller’s desk to John’s hands. He snatches them and puts a leg up on the lab table to lean down and show Barry. “See? Same name but the rotator  _ rotates _ , so it’s movement based. Since the water molecules are moving, the gyroscopic rotator can reverse the movement’s energy slowing them to freeze.”

Barry stares down at the pieces and fixes up his glasses, before fiddling with his ponytail. “God, how do you know all this? I feel like this takes years to learn.”

“I am two years above you,” John says. “Here, let’s work on the abstract of the paper instead. Do you know how to do that?”

“The abstract isn’t the title page, right? It’s the like intro-” He looks up as John leans down to look at his notes, they’re very close. John doesn’t seem to notice, he’s reading Barry’s paper upside down. Barry notices. Barry notices a lot. "-duction…"

The back door opens, the blinding fluorescent lights of the hallway flooding in the lower calmer light of the lab. Barry turns almost immediately, snapping his gaze away from John who looks up slower. Lup is standing in the doorway, hair a mess and helmet tucked under her arm. She has an unreadable expression before she takes a breath and speaks.

“Sorry. Forgot my pencil case.” She snaps, walking into the room with heavy footsteps. She goes to her table, grabs the abandoned case, and storms right back out. She slams the door shut behind her. Barry feels violated in a way he can’t explain, like he’s been caught cheating despite not knowing Lup, or being interested in John. He stares at the door, regret heavy in his heart. 

John breaks the silence with a sigh, he pulls at his tie and scoffs. “Sorry about that, she hates me for some reason.”

“What? You don’t know why?”

“No, do you?”

“No- I just- Like usually there’s something to reflect on if she’s that hostile.” Barry mumbles, looking back down at his paper. He suddenly really doesn’t want to work on it. 

“No, but you can’t be friends with everyone.” He sighs. “Hey, would you be opposed to taking this to one of our homes? I could have you over for dinner and we could finish the homework.”

“Oh, actually could we do it at my place? I promised my mom we’d make dinner together tonight and I’m sure she’d love to meet you.” Barry stands and organizes his notes, shoving them in his backpack.

“If I won’t intrude, I wouldn’t mind at all. Do you need a lift?” 

“You fly?”

“I drive,” He says. He fiddles around in his own back, pulling out a small wrist lanyard with a few keychains and a car key. “The car flies.”

“Yeah, right. Thanks man.”

Lup is sitting on her bike, staring down at the pencil case in her hand. She fiddles with the loose zipper, staring at her collection of colored gel pens. She doesn’t know what to think, but she knows how she feels. Angry? Jealous? Bitter? Stupid really. She feels like an idiot, of course Barry’s popular now, of course he’s spending time with John. She hasn’t even said anything about her- her  _ feelings _ anyway. She can’t rightly be jealous when she hasn’t even admitted how she feels. That doesn’t stop her from feeling it though. What, was Barry supposed to stay that sweet nobody after he got super strength? After his name got broadcast across the building and everybody knew who’s kid he was?

Lup stuffs the pencil case in her bag and throws it back on her back. She shoves her helmet down onto her head and turns on her bike’s radio, static mostly filling the air from their altitude today. She slams up the kickstand and revs the bike engine- pausing just slightly as she rolls backwards. She stops, one foot catching her before she can take off. Barry and John are walking out of the building. She doesn’t want to watch, she wants to rev up again and take off, and get home. But she can’t look away, they’re walking close together and John says something- and Barry laughs. Barry tries to get the door of John’s car but he can’t John has to rush over and help him, Barry goes bright red. He looks so cute when he does. Lup grinds her teeth and wills herself to breathe. It looks like John starts up the car and it starts flying, Lup watches it go. 

It disappears down into the clouds, and she keeps grinding her teeth, fighting up the hot oil feeling in her hands, racing up her veins. Instead she turns the radio louder and throttles the engine, before taking off on her own. 

She soars through the clouds, wind sending her clothes flying around her, the sight of the ground hundreds of feet below her sending her blood rushing. She dives down sooner than normal, she swerves through a few of the less populated parks, she has a bit of a bumpy landing but she can wheel herself into ground traffic without a problem. 

It’s at least distracting, turning her brain into proper functioning human mode. The fear of driving safely overthrows her emotions, she can’t afford to get in a car wreck so she can’t afford to be distracted. She pulls into her apartment parking lot and lifts her sweaty helmet, taking a deep breath of the rich air. Perk of living on the ground, no thin air. She shuffles in her bag for her phone, and pulling it out she realizes she’s getting a call. From Taako. She swipes it open and presses it to her ear.

“What?”

“So cordial,” He laughs, and Lup bites her tongue. 

“Sorry, what’s up?”

“We were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us today. We have a feeling our other party isn’t gonna show up and Lucretia suggested inviting you instead. Someone was too afraid to call you himself.”

Lup pauses and hears Magnus groan something far away from the receiver. 

“I know you’re my sibling, but I haven’t been-” She pauses, and Taako doesn’t say anything either.

“You’re not actively trying to kill us, we can work on the rest.” Taako eventually tells her. “You are my sister and now that our separator has- grown out of the both of us, don’t see why you can’t get to know us. I didn’t grow up with the shadow you did anyway, we’re not a whole lot alike.”

“Oh.. O-okay.” She swallows thickly. “Your place?”

“Yeah, show up whenever but we’re gonna order pizza soon and if you want any input you’d better get here quick.”

“Alright, yeah. Gimme fifteen.”


	12. Different Types of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really fond of this, didn't want to cut it up so enjoy a super long chapter

Lup knocks on Taako's door, there's some rolling laughter and cheer as Merle answers the door. 

“Ah shit! Get in here girl, we’re seeing who can fit more marshmallows in their mouth-” He waves her in and Lup looks around quizzically. Merle shuts the door and the place is small but not terrible, there doesn’t seem to be any adult around so she follows Merle up a rickety staircase to Taako’s room. She’s been here before, but really just sitting in the main level. Before she can even get into Taako’s room (that’s shoved between two other rooms, it looks like it’s the size of a closet-) she can hear muffled yells and laughter. Merle throws his arms up as he enters.

“My money’s on Lup!” He says, rushing to run and jump onto the bed. Lup hesitantly steps through the threshold, and laughs. 

Taako’s got a shocking amount of furniture for such a small room, a full desk, three folding chairs, what looks like a fish tank stuffed with jewelry and hats- and for how much space the ikea furniture takes up there are still more people. Taako is sitting on top of his desk, his feet in the ratty office chair, one hand over his mouth as he points emphatically at Magnus. Magnus is half buried under Lucretia as she lays longways on the bed also with a hand over her mouth- Merle as he lands on her legs bounces the bed and has the other two occupants shoving each other to try and stay balanced on it. Clothes, blankets, and pillows are strewn everywhere, the room smells faintly of fancy hand sanitizers and cheez-whiz and Lup can’t fight the smile that spreads across her face. 

Taako says something as he turns to point at her that she can _absolutely_ not understand and Magnus chimes in next also saying something in response. Lucretia at least waves at Lup and signs to her. 

_Happy to see you._

Lup nods and signs back. _You look good._

Magnus yells something and Merle translates. 

“He says to give him another, anybody tapping out?”

Lucretia and Taako make some kind of incredulous grunt that Lup thinks is ‘ _Fifteen?_!’ And Taako shoves his arm into the biggest bag of marshmallows Lup has ever seen. He tosses two to the idiots on the couch-bed, before looking at Lup. 

He grunts something and lifts his legs from the chair, waving her over. Lup laughs as she follows, folding her hands as everyone tries to force another marshmallow into their mouths. 

The resounding chant is indistinguishable but recognizable as ‘chubby bunny’ and Lup reaches up on the desk. 

“Sixteen?” She asks, picking up a fistful. 

“Fifteen,” Merle says, leaning forward. Lucretia and Magnus on the rest of the bed nod emphatically as Lup counts eight in her hand. 

“Sixteen, great.” She gets the remaining eight in both of her hands and places them in without much trouble, she can still close her lips and grin, showing teeth. “Chubby Bunny.” She says, same annunciation and smugness someone would announce checkmate. 

That does it for Taako at least, he gags and starts laughing, spitting chunks of half dissolved marshmallows into the bin at the edge of the desk- his laughter is hysterical and Lucretia has to keep a hand pressed firm to her mouth to keep herself from spewing next. 

Magnus says something and waves his hand, Taako disappears still wheezing as Merle hands him and Lucretia a marshmallow. Merle starts laughing when Magnus works his way through the first half of the phrase before retching his shoulders and coughing- then Lucretia starts laughing and Lup follows not long after. Taako returns just in time to swoop up the bin as Magnus opens his mouth and shoots marshmallows like a pressurized can of peas. Lucretia loses it next, rushing to her feet and out of the room, Merle falls to his ass in her spot, laughter shaking his whole body. 

Lup covers her mouth as she laughs, fighting to keep her lips shut as she starts chewing the absurd amount of marshmallows in her mouth. 

Barry unlocks the door and looks back at his company, smiling. “My mom should be getting home, really soon actually-” He looks around and sees the hanging clock on the wall. “It’s been longer than I thought.”

“Time flies. Anything I can do to help?” He replies, setting his messenger bag down and leaning down to untie his shoes. 

“Hm, no I think we’ll be okay- if you want to start getting set up at the counter-” Barry kicks his shoes off next. John takes off ahead and Barry follows, letting him choose a stool. “Thirsty?”

“Water, if I may.”

“No problem.” Barry grabs a glass from the cabinet and turns on the lightswitch near the sink, turning on the overhead light. 

“Oh, are you going to homecoming?” John asks, head tilted just slightly. 

“Can freshmen go?” Barry puts the glass under the tap and twists the cold handle.

“Of course-”

“No but like, should they?” Barry laughs, and turns off the water, sliding the cup to John. John huffs a laugh at that.

“Yes, it’s much more acceptable to attend homecoming than it is prom, and the winter formal is really rather stupid.” He takes a long sip, and sets his cup down. “Could I ask something of you?”

Barry hums an affirmative. “You’re helping me pass Mad Science, shoot.”

“Would you be rather offended if I asked your mother to speak at the dance?” John rubs his forefinger around the lip of the glass, and Barry pauses.

“Uh, I guess not. She is retired though-”

“Well just for one night, it would be educational and rather novel to have Whirlwind speak."

“Yeah- I mean you don’t really need my permission but I appreciate it- we can ask her when she gets home.”

“Do you want to finish the packet first, or work on the paper?” 

Barry drops onto the empty stool and lifts his bag to his grip with his foot. “Think the packet’s more trouble.”

“Your paper did look good from what I saw. So, last we left of it was on the alternating current gyroscopic rotator.”

Lup lays on the overcrowded bed, head and torso in Magnus’ lap, middle on Lucretia’s stomach as she hangs over the side upside down, and feet in Merle’s lap. Taako is still perched on his desk, he lays back against the wall and sends more than a few trinkets falling to the floor. Lucretia manages to save the remaining pizza by pulling it towards her, and Lup speaks.

“Is homecoming a thing we can do?”

“I mean theoretically yeah, you want to?” Magnus says, poking her cheek. “Gimme ‘nother slice.”

“So needy, _Creesh-_ ”

“Got it.” Lucretia passes a slice up, Lup takes it, and Magnus shifts to slide his arm out and take it in turn. 

“Thanks.”

“I mean, Taako’s always down for a chance to get overdressed and flex on some assholes.” He swivels his feet on the chair, spinning it back and forth. 

Merle coughs into his hand and pulls his phone closer to his face. “I was plannin’ on goin’.” 

“ _Woah-_ ” voices gasp, no one really sure who as they look around then to Merle.

“You wanna go with someone?” Magnus takes another bite of his pizza and Taako wrinkles his nose.

“You’re not-”

“He’s cute and sweet and if I could just talk to him I think I could get him to relax a little-” Merle says, looking over at Taako.

“You _do_ wanna go with that upperclassman! The one that looks like a corpse!” Taako gawks.

“Hadar?” Lup scrunches her nose and looks down at Merle, who pointedly looks away.

“Alright, you gonna bully me too? I bet on you for chubby bunny-”

“We didn’t bet, we all agreed Magnus would probably win just because of how loud he is-” Lucretia interrupts, lifting a finger.

“Rude!” He chimes in.

“Nah, like I get it.” Lup says. “Okay but like, I _don’t_ but I _do-_ he seems like the kinda guy you’d be into.”

“It may not even be a romantic crush, like he just seems like a guy that’s great to talk to-” Merle waves his hands and Taako interrupts him. 

“That’d be the public speakin bit, swear to fuck he acts like-” He pauses, and purses his lips. “Actually, it would be a pretty socially acceptable way to get a kinda first date.”

“See!”

“Yeah there’s somebody I wouldn’t mind goin’ with.” Magnus murmurs next. 

“Yeah.” Lup says quietly. 

“Y’all are nasty.” Lucretia says, sitting up and disrupting the comfortably over crowded bed. Lup laughs and wiggles as she sits up. 

“Come on, nobody you’d wanna hang out with?” Lup bumps shoulders with her and Lucretia smiles.

“I’m happy hanging out with you guys, you all are my friends and I love you. Besides- Taako?” She looks up at him and Taako giggles. 

“Got you.” he makes a little heart shape with his hands, and Lucretia mimes drawing from a quiver on her back, drawing a bow, and shooting an arrow. Taako in response makes a few shattering noises with his mouth and breaks the heart. Lup smiles, looking between them. 

“Arrow Ace.” Lucretia says, to a chorus of snapplause from everyone else.

“You fuckin’ love that-” Merle laughs.

“Tell us about the good word of Pan there- you read Percy Jackson once.” Magnus says, pointing at him.

“Alright Mr. Bi and Large.” Taako snickers.

“It’s a good one!” Magnus whines. “Taako’s is just a meme anyway.” Lup looks at her brother and he fuckin’ preens.

“Listen man- pops a heart shaped lollipop out of my mouth- I am gay and not in the mood.” He says, making Lup snicker. The room again snapplauses and Taako takes a wholly unnecessary bow. 

“Alright but if that’s the part that connects to the handle- the trigger has to be an input- right?” Barry taps the pieces of the sample gun John had in his bag. 

“Right- but it’s technically a separate piece because the input isn’t pulling the trigger, it’s the mechanics of the interior of the gun completing the circuit-”

John pauses as the front door unlocks and Marlena calls into the house. 

“Barry- I’m home!”

“In the kitchen! I have a friend over helping me study!” Barry yells. His mother walks into the kitchen pulling her hair down from it’s bun, she pulls out her tucked in shirt and smiles.

“Oh hello! We haven’t met before, I’m Barry’s mother. You can call me Mrs. Hallwinter.” She approaches the other side of the counter and John lifts his hand.

“It’s an honor ma’am.” Something about his smile is off, but Barry can't explain it. His cheeks split wide, his eyes scrunch too much.

“Oh I’m retired, don’t worry about all that now. Will you be joining us for dinner?”

“I’d love to.” Again, John talks like his voice has a thin layer of stuffing stretched over a blade. But Barry can't imagine why, so he figures it's something about her being famous which at least gets Barry thinking about the dance again.

“Wonderful, but know that means you’ll be helping cook. You boys- boys?” John nods and she continues, “You boys ready to take a break for dinner? Looks like you’ve been working for a while. Sun’s setting soon.”

“Honestly? I’ll take any break I can get.” Barry laughs, and John laughs too.

“Fair enough, what are we making?” John adjusts his rolled up sleeves, he pulls off his tie and Barry stands, stretching his back. 

Lup is sitting on the floor with Taako, Magnus is off in the bathroom and Merle has the desk chair. Lucretia lounges along the entirety of the bed, legs supported by a cramming of pillows and blankets. 

“Hey, can I ask something?” Lup says, hoping isn’t not as hesitant as it feels.

There’s a small chorus of affirmative grunts and nobody looks up from their phones. 

“Is Hallwinter like, dating-”

Magnus as he returns into the room makes a sound like a buzzer, crossing his arms to form an X. “Illegal.” Lup squints up at him as he sits on the bed, Lucretia moving to put her legs on him. 

“We made it a rule to not talk about Barry anymore.” She says. “He’s stopped riding the bus, stopped even looking at us, just sucks.”

“You guys have rules?” Lup looks at her twin, and he nods. 

“Course, some more real than others. Somebody suggests it then its up for a vote, and it’s all democratic and shit.”

“What else do you guys have?” Lup sets her phone down. 

“Hold on, I’ll check.” Merle shuffles around on his phone and if Lup would have to guess, opens up a google doc. “Uh, the big one in rainbow comic sans- bold, italic and underlined- thanks Taako-”

“No prob.”

“-Is be open and straight up with crushes.” There are a few ironic snorts and merle continues. “There are a few lists of topics and words that we don’t use or tolerate, stick with each other, allergies,”

“I like rule sixty nine.” Lucretia says. “There’s not actually sixty nine rules but nobody else numbered their stuff so I got to pick whatever number I wanted.”

“Which is?” Lup puts her head on Taako’s shoulder as he opens up the doc on his phone too. 

“Enable and tolerate everyone’s weird food kinks.” Taako says. “Which should not be a rule but I was outvoted.”

“Listen- gay bacon and nutella? Good.” Magnus says. Lup blinks and looks up at him. 

“Those airhead things?”

“Yeah! Gay bacon strips. Dip it in some nutella-”

“It’d fuckin’ kill me-” Merle says. 

“Natural selection.” Lucretia says deadpan, scrolling on her phone. “If you can’t handle watching me drink pickle juice through a licorice straw-”

“Oh god I wanna puke-” Taako sits up and Lup laughs as she falls back against the bed. 

“Alright- hold up. Lup, you got any stuff you wanna add?” Merle turns the chair to face her completely.

“Here, I’ll share it with my docs.” She holds a hand out and takes Merle’s phone, sharing it with herself. It takes her a little while to download the docs app but she scrolls up and down the page. 

“Uh, I’ll add some no-flys.” She swallows, and pecks at her keyboard.

Taako sits back next to her, “Well since you’re here, gotta tell us about your crush.” 

“Don’t have-”

“Denial.” Every single other person in the room chants in unison. 

“Alright assholes. How about you?”

“Kravitz.” Taako says. 

“Julia Waxmen.” Magnus sighs. 

“John.” Merle mumbles. 

“Uh. Barry.” She mumbles next, pulling her phone close to her face.

“Wait- seriously?” Magnus sits up and Taako turns to her. In response she nods meekly, lips drawn close. “You tried to kill him!”

“Don’t say that, if you fistfought Julia you’d be on cloud nine-” Taako tugs on Magnus’ pant leg and he humphs.

“He’s just- a big nerd okay? Fuck I’m already breaking a rule.” Lup mumbles practically against her phone screen. “I don’t know! He’s just- normal? Like he’s not trying to be someone big an’ important, he’s awkward and he stutters and rambles and he’s just genuine.” She closes her eyes and fists her hands in her hair, her phone falling into her lap. “Or at least he was.” She pulls her hands down and squeezes them into fists. 

“We’re in the same camp here now.” She looks up at Merle and he tilts his head. 

“Huh?”

“Forgot something in the lab and I stopped back in to grab it- Barry and John were real close.” She says, silence filling the room after her. “Both of us got it bad for somebody spoken for.”

“Wait, are they like a thing?” Taako asks, turning his phone off. The others follow suit, phones going down.

“I don’t know, I just know what I saw. Here.” She drops her phone on Taako’s stomach and walks over to his desk, waving Merle to scoot closer. She sits on the surface, one leg folded under her and leans down towards his head. Merle looks up and the other three hum. “This.” 

“Pass.” Merle says, at least making Lup laugh.

“We don’t know for certain, but I can say for certain: fuck them.” Lucretia calls. 

“Fuck ‘em!” Magnus cheers, drawing his hands to fists.

John, shirt rumpled and disheveled takes to drying the dishes as Barry washes them, his mother wiping down the table of dinner crumbs.

“Oh, Mrs. Hallwinter?” He turns to her, finishing a plate and setting it down, taking another.

“Yes?”

“As the president of the homecoming committee, our group was interested in having hero speakers, and more specifically alumni. Could you spare some time to maybe stop by? Give a short speech? It’s absolutely up to you though, no pressure. It would just be an honor to have such a powerful hero. After all of the good you've done for the city, the world."

Barry hears a small pause as he wipes down the next plate, he’s curious.

“I-” His mother laughs airily. “I haven’t worn that suit in years oh my. Well, I guess just a small stint wouldn’t be too bad, for the kids.”

“Oh thank you so much- it really does mean the _world_ to me.”

“Happy to be of help. It’s this weekend, right?”

“Yeah-” Barry calls, laying out the last dish. “I wasn’t too sure about going but now I guess we’re set.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be there right as it starts, Barry you’ll have to find a ride with someone.”

“Oh, I could give you a lift.” John says. “I don’t have a date or anything and I drive myself everywhere anyway. I might pick up a few others too, so it’s not- weird.” John sets down the final dry plate, and slides them into a stack for Barry to put away later.

“Really? Uh- thanks. I feel like you’re just saving me all over the place.” Barry laughs.

“Consider it an apology.”

“Apology?”

“Well at first I hung around you because I thought you were a nobody. Now I know that’s not true.” Johns starts rolling down his sleeves. “Oh, would you look at the time- I really should get going. Dinner was wonderful, I really appreciate it-”

“Oh not a problem baby, it was such a joy to meet you-” Marlena rushes to shake Johns’ hand again, and he smiles tightly. Must really not realized how late it was.

“You as well. Barry, see you tomorrow in Ms. Miller’s class?”

“Right- think I’m gonna be actually ready for the practice lab this time.”

“Won’t need me to do it or you?”

“Hopefully not. Night!”

“Farewell!” Barry watches John grab his bag, quickly look over it, then go for the door and step into his loafers.

“What do you mean you can’t get home?” Lup scoffs, watching Merle open up some ride share app on his phone.

“Can’t drive, and I can’t fly or anything. It’s fine, hooked it up to my old man’s card anyway.”

Magnus and Lucretia live close enough that it’s not an issue, but Merle for some reason lives way off in the middle of suburbia.

“Alright, whatever- I’ll give you a lift, I have an extra helmet.” Lup waves him off of Taako’s front porch towards her bike. She pops open the tail box, and pulls out the dusty spare- it doesn’t have any of her scuffs or stickers. 

“You can drive?”

“As long as I don’t get pulled over and I don’t get in a wreck, for what you know.” She says, shoving the helmet at him again.

“Good enough.” Merle takes the helmet as Lup drops her bag in the tail box. She kicks a leg over her bike only laughs a little as Merle struggles slightly to get on behind her. He settles well enough, arms around her middle. “You need directions?”

“It’s on the big fancy street behind starhaven, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I can get you there. Just hold on.” Lup pops the kickstand up and revs the engine, before wheeling them out of the parking spot at Taako’s. The headlight of her bike shines bright enough, the rumble and vibration feels like home as she rides, stopping at stop signs and cutting through smaller alleys so the ride doesn’t feel too long. Merle doesn’t try to talk which she appreciates, she can feel him looking around though and that’s nice. She revels in the freedom her bike gives her, a way to get out of her body and be free on the road- the wind rushing past her skin, the rush of adrenaline, the isolation that never begets loneliness. 

When they turn off of starhaven onto Merle’s street Lup slows down until Merle points to his house. She turns her key and drops the kickstand, leaning down just a little bit as Merle disembarks. 

“You survive?” She asks, lifting her helmet.

“I’ll get back to you on that one.” He says back, popping the helmet off. “Can’t feel my fuckin’ legs.”

Lup laughs at that, and he grumbles as he opens the tailbox to deposit the spare helmet. She’s about to say something else as there’s movement as the house next door, somebody leaves the house and goes for the car parked on the street. It takes her a second, but she recognizes the lanky frame leaving the house. It’s John Hadar. The hair on the back of her neck bristles, and Merle turns to look.

“Oh.” He says quietly.

“Hey.” Lup looks down at him, and Merle returns the gesture. “You won’t know unless you take your shot.” 

“What are-”

“If he gets in that car and you don’t know if he’s going to the dance with Barry, you won’t be able to sleep.”

“Easy to say when my answer will give you yours-” 

“He’s about to open the door.” Lup watches John walk around the front of his car.

“John? Hey, that you John?” Merle stuffs his hands in his pockets and walks down the sidewalk, John jumping just slightly as he looks up.

“Oh. Yes, I’m heading home. Can I help you?” 

Lup furrows her brows, leaning down on her bike to blend into the early night darkness. 

“Funny seeing you here actually, I live just over here- I was actually wondering if uh- well if you had a date to homecoming this weekend. Thought maybe we could hang out, talk some- you see like a great guy and I thought we could- y’know- get to know each other.”

John’s shoulder fall like he sighs, and Lup grinds her teeth.

“Not interested, I’m going with someone.”

“Oh yeah- that’s cool. Who?”

“Hallwinter.” John says, “You don’t have the name to make hanging out with you worth it, could you not talk to me anymore? I don’t have time for nonsense.” And then he opens his door, gets in his car, closes it, and pulls out. He’s gone just like that. Lup sits up and lets out a low hissing breath. Merle is frozen in place, hands in his pockets but Lup can see the hint of his shoulders shaking. She doesn’t necessarily feel bad for encouraging him, but she feels bad for how bad John shot him down. They stay in that awkward silence for nearly two minutes before Merle catches a breath. 

“Now I know.” He says, before taking a breathy laugh. “I know.”

“Fuck that guy.” Lup walks her bike forward to back beside him and he nods weakly. “I mean it Merle. He’s a junior- I get major bad vibes from him.”

“Then why didn’t you stop me, huh? Miss matchmaker?”

“Cause I wanna support you dumbass, if he had said yes I wouldn’t be telling you all this. You deserve somebody who treats you right.”

Merle nods slowly.

“Here, hop back on. I wanna take you somewhere.” Lup pulls her helmet back on, and waves Merle over. He follows, pulls out his helmet, and slides over the seat again. Lup feels his arms around her middle and hopes she's doing the right thing.

They're sitting on top of an abandoned building, roof tiles dislodged and the occasional weed growing up towards the sky. The sky feels so close that Lup can dip her fingers into the galaxy and swipe through the cosmos. Merle's been quiet, but so has she. The city noise is beneath them, the wind rustles quietly. 

"Beautiful." Merle says. 

"Yeah. It's been my spot lately."

"Quiet?"

"Yeah. Helps me stay calm." 

"You been workin' on that then?"

"Yeah." Lup says again. "It's like- well. I get a lotta hypotheticals and shit. They help me think up here, I can't get distracted by anger or people or hammerheads. Practice patience and all that shit." 

"Huh." Merle says, his voice breaks. "Can we stay up here for a while?"

"Sure thing." 


	13. Homecoming: Part One

Barry detests getting ready for homecoming. He's not going with friends, he's going as an obligation for his superhero mom. He shoves his hands in his pockets and scrutinizes himself in the mirror. Navy two piece. Brown shoes. Expression of mild disgust and disappointment. All ready. He wants to wear his lucky jacket over this ugly white dress shirt, he wants to wear his favorite worn down jeans, maybe deeper down he just doesn’t want to go period. His suit is the navy blue, he’s got a matching bowtie he is _not_ going to wear, he doesn’t really know how to dress himself up so he knows he probably looks like a jackass- 

He glances down at his watch and huffs a breath. John will be there in ten minutes, and Barry wishes he had a phone so he could just call out. It’s not gonna be fun- he just wants to run across the street and beg for Merle’s forgiveness. The doorbell rings. Of course John is early. Barry thuds down the stairs and glances at his reflection in one of the framed photos of his parents' wedding, and pulls the door open. 

John is standing there, a black three piece suit with what looks likes multicolor pinstripes. It gives him a kind of ethereal oil slick look and Barry waves. 

“Hey. You’re early.”

“President of the committee, kinda have to be there early. Is that alright?”

“Yeah- no- that’s fine. Uh-” Barry pats his sides, “Yeah I’m ready.” He follows John to his car, climbs into the passenger seat and flinches just slightly as there are actually other people in the car. Maarvey is in the backseat, as well as one of the hero class kids and both welcome him with cheers that feel remarkable close to jeers. He tries to take them in stride, he clasps a hand and looks down as John gets in and they all start talking.

“Tonight’s the big night, huh?” Maarvey cheers. 

“On _god_ ,” Jeff laughs, “Gonna shake down the whole Bureau. Trash the place.”

“I’d prefer it if we could get through the night and not destroy the place.” John says as he fiddles with the keys in the drivers seat.

“Not the worst that could happen, remember freshman year when a guy got so mad he got dumped he broke one’a the toilets?” 

“The fuckin’ water spout!” Maarvey laughs, Jeff batting at his arm. Barry nods weakly, looking down at his hands. These jokers really don’t seem like the kind of people John would want to hang out with, he’s had the thought before but as John pulls out of the driveway and turns down the street, he just thinks it again. He’s distracted by a low rumble though, and he glances out his window just in time to see someone on a motorcycle tear up the street stopping in front of Merle’s house. Then it’s gone, trapped with these upperclassmen as he goes to a dance he’s going to hate, where everybody’s going to see his mother. 

Lup doesn’t bother pulling off her helmet, she lays on the horn and waits until Merle trundles out to actually let up. He’s got a bag over one arm, and Lup leans back to pop open the tailbox. They don’t talk as they get set up, lock the box, put on Merle’s helmet, and take off for the Burnsides house. 

They unload and Merle takes a deep breath. 

“Not as scary when you do it often enough.” He says. 

“Kinda the whole idea.” Lup smiles, reaching into the tailbox and lifting out Merle’s bag. Then her own, nestled under one arms as she deposits the helmets. Merle leads the way up the Burnsides front lawn, out back Lup can already hear the music and faint laughter. The front door is open, and Merle takes to the bathroom first. Lup lets him, and wanders through the open floor looking around. A lot of family photos (Magnus is an only child, both exactly what she thought and something she never guessed) dog toys, notebooks and various art tools scattered around. When she reaches the back end of the house the porch door is open and she sees the Burnsides parents taking photos of Magnus and Lucretia, both together and alone. When Lucretia sees Lup her whole face brightens, and she waves. 

“Hey Lup!”

“Hey,” Lup calls back. “You two look great.”

Lucretia looks down at her suit, a pale blue with royal blue flowers embroidered all along it. Silver accents that match her cane, polished white shoes that show no sign of grass stains despite their photo shoot (Lup’s favorite part is her hair, braided tight on the sides and loose on the top). Magnus is dressed a little more traditional, grey suit and pants with a red waistcoat. No bowtie thankfully, although he’s got a red carnation boutonniere pinned to his lapel. He rushes over to her, and scoffs at her normal look, ratty jeans and faded band tee. 

“Now baby, you need to get ready!” Mrs. Burnsides all but yells, pulling off her camera and shoving it to her husband who takes it with a laugh. Lucretia echoes the sentiment as she rushes up towards Lup, both women ushering Lup back inside and up the stairs. It’s rather nice all things considered, she really wasn’t sure about the dance but at least two more competent women know what they’re doing. 

“Alright, color?” Lucretia asks, taking Lup’s chin in a hand and looking over her skin. 

“Uh, I found an orange dress for cheap?” Lup mumbles, “Don’t really do makeup a lot.”

“And you’re related to Taako? Give it time.” Lucretia laughs gently and Lup echoes the sentiment. 

“Oh it’s a beautiful dress.” Mrs. Burnsides says, pulling it out of the black garbage bag Lup had it in. It’s indeed an orange dress, strapless sweetheart gown that ties in the back and sits snugly there. Then at the waist and the skirt it all but explodes into a fishtail of red orange ruffles and puffs of bright glowing color. As Magnus’ mom moves it around it sparkles and shines. Simple black flats and her gold studs other than it. “A wonderful choice. It fit you?”

“Last I checked, this kinda thing isn’t exactly my scene.”

“If you get uncomfortable tell someone,” Lucretia says, locking eyes with Lup. “Mean it.”

“Promise.”

“Alright now go get that dress on so I can do your makeup.”

Lup feels good in her dress. Not like some flawless ethereal beauty, she keeps almost touching her eyes and when Taako arrives (In a handmade _cloak_ ) laughter is too common for her makeup’s safety. She poses for a few private photos, some with Lucretia, some with the whole group. She and Taako really hit it off for a twins shoot and Magnus wolf whistles, (Merle blooms a few of the backyard plants for Lucretia photo which everyone agrees is the best thing ever though).

Lup takes Merle up to the school while the others catch a lift from the Burnsides. The flight is a little bumpy as the sun sets but the school isn’t too hard to find, and once they all land they can hear the music outside. 

“Think we’ll go deaf?” Lup asks, chucking her helmet into the tailbox as Merle does the same. 

“If we’re lucky.” Merle laughs back. Lup smiles despite herself, and locks up her ride as Lucretia and Taako pile out of their ride. Magnus is the last out, and both of his parents take him to the side for a few minutes to hash things over. It’s heartwarming. 

“Your makeup survived.” Taako smirks, bumping hips with Lup. 

“Huh, maybe you’ve got the right idea about this stuff then.” Lup checks him back, both snorting. 

“Looks like he’ll be done soon, you guys ready?” Lucretia points up the stairs with her free hand, and Lup nods. Everyone else seems to agree and when Magnus finally escapes his parents, he’s glowing dimly in the low evening light. 

“Alright, sign when the music gets too loud. Let’s go.”

Barry absolutely hates every single thing about everything going on. The music makes his skin crawl, all of the hero kids are just showing off and bragging about pointless things- the teachers acting as chaperones are either on their phones or breaking couples apart. He doesn’t want to be here, this was just a giant mistake. Seems he keeps making those. 

John’s hand on his arm rouses his attention. “You alright Hallwinter?” John yells over the music. 

“Fine. Thirsty.” Barry starts to step back away from the dance floor, when some cheesy line dance song comes on and everybody screams. “I’m gonna go-” He turns towards the doors to the gymnasium, when one of the overhead spotlights catches on the next person to enter. Her dress catches the yellow light and glows like a phoenix, her blonde hair shines like the stars and she’s laughing, dragging Magnus in by the hand, throwing her own in the air cheering about presumably the music. 

Lup looks like the most beautiful thing Barry has ever seen, her rough unpolished look has been refined to a shine. She jumps into line and Taako takes her side, Merle hangs back with Lucretia. His friends are here, and they’re having fun. 

“Stay- dance.” John’s hand snags Barry’s. “You have to be in here.”

Barry can’t find a response, he’s watching the twins spin around and sandwich Magnus, shuffling with him before he spins the both of them with either of his arms. 

“Hallwinter. Don’t look at them, they don’t matter here. You matter here.” John tugs his hand and Barry turns. “Forget it. If you’re not going to dance, _fine-_ Whatever. You’ve fulfilled your purpose. Be back quick, my speech is soon and then the- the thing.” He says. 

Barry nods, and can’t get out of the gym quick enough. Hands in his pockets he breathes in the cooler air of the hallway. Cafeteria, drink, easy. He gets to the drink cooler and grabs himself a mini water bottle, downing the entire thing and crushing it in his hand. Stupid powers. His powers ruined everything. He walks further into the cafeteria and drops onto one of the benches, head in his arms. There aren’t any others out here, everybody is pre-partying in the gym and the teacher weren’t stupid enough to stay away from quite literally everyone in the place. 

Everyone. 

Barry rests his head on the table with a thud and sighs. 

Lup catches her breath and steps away from the dancing, she jumps next to Lucretia and plays with the ruffles of her dress. 

“This is great!” She cheers.

“I agree! More fun than I thought.” Lucretia yells back. 

“Glad we’ve got each other.” Merle pulls at the sash under his suit jacket, and looks around the room. “Lotta couples.”

“It’s a high school dance,” Lucretia says, fiddling with her hair. Lup looks around and nods, aside from the sea of general student population she sees Taako and Kravitz doing some kind of waltz, (Of course her brother fell for the goth theater kid) and then Magnus and Julia more in the normal rowdy dance scene. Magnus glows gently in the low lighting but he’s laughing with Julia, and she spins him around, leaning down to play with his hair and press chaste kisses on his face. But as the music dials down, Lup sees Hadar make his way through the crowd. 

“Ugh, don’t wanna hear him if he starts talking.” Lup says, already stepping back towards the doors. Lucretia and Merle nod, they all get a few steps before something catches her ankle, and Lup hits the floor hands first. It rattles her but she just sighs hot air out her nose as she stands. Fine, watever. If she's gonna be bullied there's no point in starting a fight.

“Merle, you gonna be okay?” Lucretia asks quietly.

“Fine.” He says. “Worst case I remember this for a few months, he don’t care why should I.”

“Then there’s no harm in just staying here I suppose.”

The music stops completely now. 

“Hello everyone, I hope you’re enjoying yourselves!” John says into the DJ’s mic, stereotypical response of screams from the student body. Lup rolls her eyes. “I know, now nobody exactly wants to stop the fun but I do have some wonderful news. We reached out and you may be able to see a few of the chaperoning- we’ve gathered a collection of some of the world’s greatest heroes and alumni of our school to speak tonight!” A few lukewarm cheers. 

“Yes, yes, I know. But I do believe this is more important, our first speaker is the one and only Whirlwind. This will set the tone for the rest of the night.” John steps away from the microphone and waves up Whirlwind. 

Barry’s mother is in her old pre-retirement uniform bright mix of red and blue with a cape that doesn’t suit the gentle mother Lup met forever ago. She walks up to the microphone and most of the kids clap, a few adults cheer or whistle. 

“Hello children, I’m Whirlwind. John asked me to speak about a few things to make sure you actually learned something tonight, something more than how to break dress code.”

John speaks again, Lup turns to see he’s got a travel mic now. “Whirlwind, I just have one question for you.”

“Oh, alright- what is it?”

“What’s your biggest regret?”

“Oh, well yes this is educational. During my last battle, as you all know I lost my husband. I didn’t train myself to help him, I only focused on trying to save the day. My son, when he was in the hero support track he learned exactly what I wish I knew back then. There are some wonderful teachers here.”

“You don’t regret attacking the Quell?”

“I didn’t lead the assault on the Quell, they were a threat to the general public. Their powers were dangerous and they-”

“Weren’t understood- pressured, demonized.” John’s voice rises in volume and the gym falls deathly silent watching the interaction. Lup feels her pulse quicken, and she turns towards the doors. Jerry, Little Jerry, and two preppy looking guys from the hero class are all bodily blocking the exit. 

“Lucretia,” Lup breathes. “Get into the vent.” She nestles her towards the closed bleachers, an air vent nestled between two rows. 

“Okay.” Lucretia melts without more of a thought, Merle grabs her cane before it can hit the ground and draw attention in the silence. Liquidcretia worms her way through the grate and the screws start to turn as Whirlwind replies. 

“You’re confused, they were a villain. One we still know nothing about, their powers were dangerous. The world is better off with them dead.”

“I think you’re the one confused, _Whirlwind_ .” John’s face goes red, neck bulging as he spits the hero name with more malice than any normal person could hold. “I think you’re the one that needs to die _._ ”

Barry’s mom steps away from the mic and teachers start swarming towards John, a few start pushing the crowd away from the stage, and then there’s a blinding light, and people start to gasp. The sound disguises Lucretia working the grate off, and Lup shoves Merle down into the vent. She rushes forward grabbing Taako’s cloak and throwing an arm towards the vent, she gets to Magnus when the light clears and everyone looks up. John isn’t John anymore. His skin, once pale and normal, now splits and cracks to reveal veins of bright colors immersed in darkness where there should be blood and flesh. His eyes are black his hands shaking as that unnatural liquid begins to drop from his fingertips, his nose, his mouth and eyes. He shakes like he’s falling apart, he laughs with a thousand voices. More than a few of the adults who tried to swarm him are on the floor unmoving. The rest are frozen, watching.

“Whirlwind, I know what you regret.” His voice is dissonant, it splinters and fractures into the microphone until he drops it and his voice can be heard just the same. He stands upright and rises, he begins to float in the air. People are starting to freak out and Lup pulls on her friend’s arm, Magnus frozen in fear and both of his hands clutching Julia’s. 

He’s close to ten feet in the air when his arms go out. “ _You’ll regret not dying with your coward of a husband_!”

And then the spell breaks, and everyone screams. Hundreds of kids go bolting for the backdoor, Teachers are yelling for them to go as fast as they can, adults are rearing up to start throwing punches-

And Lup takes her chance to run and dive through the vent. She turns as best she can seeing both couples rushing towards her. She can’t see the stage anymore but she hears the screams, she hears the begging at the exit and the vicious laughter of lackeys turned against their peers. Then there’s an explosion, and the heroes (Kravitz and Julia) shove their dates forward, Magnus goes flying into the vent sending Lup rolling backwards from Julia’s super strength. She can’t see anything after that, but Taako yells and then he’s rushing through the vent in his mongoose form. 

“Go!” His tiny pitched up voice echoes through the metal of the vents and Lup crawls after him. Lup fully expects Magnus to rush right back into danger, but he stays behind her as they leave the well lit ducts. 

“Lucretia? Where do we go?” Lup hears Merle now, and she calls forward.

“You can figure it out right? We don’t have time- we have to get out of here. If I can get to my bike I can get help.”

“I can’t-” Lucretia’s shadow is shaking as Lup approaches, they all settle in a junction of a few vents as the light finally drops. And then, Magnus starts glowing. 

“I’ll get us into the hallway.” He says, fists slamming down on the metal of the ducts as he takes off in the lead. Merle and Lucretia follow, Lup turns to leave next when Taako’s tiny shadow catches her attention. He doesn’t move.

“Taaks?”

“It’s energy.” He says. “John- Hadar- The fucking Quell- it doesn’t matter- it’s _energy_.”

“What? What does that-”

“Lup, he bled them dry. They didn’t- Kravitz couldn’t even go reaper.” He says quietly. Magnus and Merle gently bickering down the duct is the only sound in the tense silence. “I don’t know if we can stop him. If we can _save_ them- they were shells, dried up corpses.”

“We’ll save them Taako, I promise.”

Her twin laughs at that, dry and scared and familiar in a way Lup wishes it wasn’t.

“Come on, we need to stay with the others.” Lup crawls ahead, probably ruining her dress and her knees but the tiny pitter-patter of feet follows behind her (It comforts her). 

Barry sits up and sighs heavy and hard before standing completely. If he doesn’t at least catch his mom’s speech he’ll get in trouble with her. He drains another water bottle and rubs at his eyes under his glasses, before fiddling with his binder to look good in his stupid suit. He pushes the door to the cafeteria open and listens for the music only to find silence. He pulls at his shirt collar and takes off down the hallway, he gets to the gym only to find the doors closed. There’s no music, no speech, no teachers. He glances quickly into the small window, shocked to see something- he definitely doesn’t know what’s going on but he thinks that used to be John in the center of the stage, held aloft by some invisible force. Bodies litter the floor of the gym and Barry steps back, his heartbeat loud in his ears. He turns heel as quick as he can, sliding just slightly as he runs for the cafeteria.

Before he can get there a different noise distracts him. It’s Merle and Taako arguing, sharp bickering comments that dribble out of the vent back up the hall, and Barry turns. The grate on the wall wiggles, and Barry drops down, pinching the screws before tearing the entire cover off, crushing it like an aluminum can. Magnus looks up at him from the vent, and his face splits into a grin before he rushes out of the vent to pull Barry down into a hug, cinching around him tight. 

Barry hugs him back, (careful with his strength) but still as tight as he knows Magnus likes it. 

“Okay, break the rules, we need you- we need a hero.” Lucretia crawls out of the vent next, then Merle, Taako, and Lup. Barry can almost cry, before anyone else can speak he practically yells.

“I don’t know what’s going on but I’m sorry- I- I’ve been avoiding my problems and thinking it’ll all be fine but I miss you- I miss all of you and I love you guys so much and now I think we’re all gonna die in here but I’m just so fucking happy to see you guys.” His voice breaks on the end and Magnus sweeps him up into another hug. Lucretia and Merle are quick to jump in next, the twins standing off and watching. 

“Great, we don’t have fucking time for this. We need to save the school, and probably the world at this point!” Taako hisses.

“This-” Lup rushes forward, hands on Barry’s lapels. “That’s your mom’s enemy. What’s his weakness?”

“You’re not suggesting we fight him!” Taako chimes in.

“No, if somebody distracts him-” Lup tightens her grip on Barry’s suit jacket, and he pales at the scent of burning. 

“That’s a death wish!” Magnus yells.

“We need to fucking do something!” Lup roars, tearing her hands back and taking two fistfuls of burning fabric with her. Barry manages to keep his jacket from going up completely, but they all realize very quickly that isn’t their only problem. Merle looks down the hall, Barry following his gaze. The gymnasium doors are shaking. 

“We have to go- we have to go _now_.” Barry grabs the closest hand and starts running. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone that commented that they hate John. I'm glad, now you can go back and find all of the foreshadowing I did and hate him even more.


	14. Homecoming: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yea I added another chapter but i didnt reformat this just to slam an 8k chapter on the end. In return I'm uploading both at once so enjoy and dear please god comment im on my knees grovelling

Shoes pound on the linoleum floor behind him, and when Lucretia trips on his other side Barry snags her hand and runs with her. Taako, Magnus and Merle are in the front hands also locked, and they lead the way down the hall turning towards Mrs. Fangbattles room. They stop outside it and Magnus tries to unlock the door to no avail. Barry tries to get a hand of his breathing and looks down at the floor, realizing the hand he grabbed in his panic was Lup’s. She’s heaving her own breaths looking at the door, glancing up and down the hall. Neither of them are letting go. 

“Okay, okay.” Lup tightens her grip on Barry’s hand and lifts her other one to extend it palm down. “I’m sorry about exploding- Barry, you really don’t know anything about John?”

“No, nothing. My- mom talked about the Quell a little bit at the beginning of the year, she said it was an energy something or another.”

Taako chimes in next. “Energy, definitely right. Drained everyone dry, not like they aged and turned to dust, but definitely some kind of cousin to mummification.”

“So what can we do? We can’t see what John controls.” Magnus gives up on the door and turns back to the group.

“He- He said somebody could. A student.”

“It was Kravitz. He can’t- he saved me.”

“Okay, okay. If we can get Kravitz back, he’d be super useful for this fight. That’s a step. Step two, kick John’s teeth in.” Lup nods.

Merle nods too, “Step one point five, we get the lackeys. He’s got the hammerheads-” 

“And Jeff and Maarvey. Bird and Multi-guy.” Barry interrupts. 

“So at least we know what we’re up against now.” Lucretia reaches out, taking Taako’s hand. Taako nods, holding out his other for Merle to take. And in a matter of seconds they’ve all made a circle in the hallway, hands clasped tightly. 

“It’s us against the world right now.” Magnus says. 

“Good thing we can take it.” Lup says. 

“We can- it’s just a few hero kids. Probably don’t know a thing about anything.” Lucretia smiles tightly.

“Quicker we get them out of here, the quicker we can save the world.” Taako says next. 

“Who goes for who?” 

“Jeff’s got feather wings, Lup you can take care of him in no time.” Barry looks up at her and she smiles at him. 

“Easy.”

“Multi-guy, fast, and armrectile dysfunction then.” Taako says. 

“If we split it up-” Magnus starts talking as the hallway behind them erupts in familiar rushed footsteps. “Go go go!” He takes hold of Merle and starts running, Barry gives Lup’s hand a final squeeze and tears off next, they reach the next hall division and Barry doesn’t stop before rushing off to the left. He thinks Magnus goes right, and when he glances over his shoulder he sees Taako headed down his way. 

“We need a place to hide.” Taako catches up to Barry and surpasses him, “There’s a chem lab up ahead-” The door is unlocked as Taako ushers Barry in, they rush to the designated spot furthest away from the doors and windows and both pause to catch their breath. 

“Fuck-” Barry wheezes. 

“This is fucking absurd.” Taako bites, hands digging into his gown. “I looked so good and now it was for nothing.”

“Jesus, I love you Taako.” Barry laughs, “Glad you ran my way.”

“Options were go with you, or duck with Magnus and Merle into probably some fucking broom closet.” Taako smiles, fiddling with his hair before taking out his braid and pulling it into a bun at the back of his head. “Okay- tell me everything you know about the hero kids.”

Lup rushes straight ahead at the division, she has Lucretia’s hand in her own and they rush down the hallway turning just as a voice yells behind them.

“I got somethin’! Find ‘em before I decide to hand your asses over t’ him!” Lup doesn’t recognize it, but she thinks it’s preppy cheerleader and she really hopes he’s not the one coming their way. She and Lucretia are pressed up against the lockers fighting to breathe and stay as quiet as possible. 

“What do we do?”

“We fight.”

“Do I look like the kind of person that’s ever gotten in a fight before?” Lucretia hisses.

“I believe in you Luce, we can do this. Just pray it’s the bird boy.”

And then there’s a rush of wind and both women turn. Rushing down the hallway with large hawk wings is Jeff, head tilted down and wicked grin on his face. 

“Good job.” Lup smiles, stepping forward and letting the oil in her veins light up her palms, Jeff tries to rush her and then all of the sudden Lup’s struck, she goes tumbling to the floor. Jerry laughs, and Lup sucks in a breath, her eyes lighting up. 

“More than one then-” Lucretia rushes to Lup as she stands, back to back facing Jeff and Jerry. 

“Alright ladies, just be real nice and let John kill you, alright?” Jerry pulls off his suit jacket and Jeff cracks his neck. 

“Easy, easy.”

“Hey Lucretia.” Lup says, still staring down Jeff.

“Yeah?”

“Give ‘em hell.” Lup grins wickedly, and she hears Lucretia laugh over her shoulder.

“You too.”

“Fine- if you wanna be difficult-” Jerry makes the first move rushing forward and catching Lucretia in the middle with his elbow. She stumbles to the side but stays on her feet, Lup glances over and Jeff takes that moment to attack next. He rushes Lup and she dodges to the side, getting a face full of feathers and she reaches for his wing before he flaps it, the force sending her backwards. 

Lucretia tries to look for Jerry again and gets another quick fist, and another and when one hits a specific spot in her side she feels her stomach go half liquid. She looks up, Lup and Jeff throwing fists and kicks and she makes a plan. She rushes opposite Jeff, and Jerry follows her, running up the hall to get more speed. Lucretia watches him, and stands directly between him and Jeff. Lup gets a burning hand on one of Jeff’s wings and he screams but Lup is winning. Lucretia yells to her.

“Get ready to throw him!”

“Got it!”

And when she sees the blur of Jerry fill her vision Lucretia smiles, and drops to a puddle on the floor. It certainly hurts for Jerry to literally skid through her, but she keeps her mouth intact as he swears. “Now!” She watches Lup down the hall take two flaming hands on Jeff’s wing and heave him over her shoulders, he goes soaring right into Jerry who’s unable to stop or control from the slipping. They crash heads and collapse, Lup burns a hole through the closest classroom door and comes running out with a rope from an acting class. She ties them up as Lucretia solidifies again, after Lup carts them into the room she rushes over and helps Lucretia to her feet. 

“You alright?”

“Joints.” Lucretia says. “Let’s keep going.”

“Alright, but Luce?”

She looks up at her.

“That was incredible, good job popsicle.”

“Kiss my ass, we have more important things to be worrying about.” Lucretia laughs weakly. 

Merle and Magnus duck into one of the biology labs, both struggling to breath. Magnus glows faintly in the darkness. 

“What do we do?”

“We- we fuckin’ hope that none of the heroes come after us.” He wheezes. And then, right on cue an army of footsteps descends on them, a face appears in the window of the door and shoves the door open. It’s hard to tell who exactly it is, but they don’t have to guess.

“In here!” He yells, more footsteps rushing in. And as he nears, it’s immediately clear. Because six identical faces are smiling at them. “Lucky us, found the idiots without a hero to rely on.”

“You’ll never get away with this!” Magnus yells, stepping forward and in front of Merle.

“So dramatic you fuckin’ sidekick- just shut up and die.” Maarvey sneers, two of the six vaulting over the slate tables and rushing them, then two more. The final two stand back, hands in their pockets. 

Magnus takes the first two without much of an issue, a few punches he manages to returns but at the third and fourth he can’t outmatch a damn talented cheerleader. Merle stumbles backwards, and looks around the room eyes adjusting. 

“Come on nobody, you that pacifist? The pansy?”

Merle looks around again, eyes squinting until he finally finds what he’s looking for. He turns heel and runs to the back of the room where a few small plants are growing from test tubes. God bless biology. He takes a deep breath, and turns back to face the Maarvey army. And with a quick prayer and a whole lot of hope, Merle draws on a deep deep stagnant part of himself, and pushes. 

The plants behind him respond, small pitiful stalks exploding into long winding vines that cascade across the table across the floor- they thread together and leaf and laugh as they thicken. They expand right past Merle to catch the ankles of the closest Maarvey and at that the last two come running over- before they get caught up too. Merle barks a laugh and pushes further, rushing forward himself as the vines grow up now, tightening and spiking with his anger- his bitterness and disgust. 

“Suck it!” He sneers, throwing his arms up as the plants shoot upright, bursting through the ceiling tiles and changing to snag the three piling Magnus, hanging all six from the ceiling and coiling around them like spider webs.

“Ugh!” They gasp back, writhing against the plants before he squeezes his fist shut and they tighten that final bit. Five of the Maarveys disappear leaving one that the vines move to cocoon. “Fuck! Lemme go!”

“Eat my ass!” Magnus yells, pushing upright on one of the tables. “How do we stop John?!”

“Like I’d-” He’s just off by a gasp of pain. 

“I’m running out of mercy.” Merle calls, tilting his head.

“Listen- listen- I don’t know how alright, but I can save your lives!”

“What?”

“John’s gonna send this fuckin’ building at full speed crashin’ into the planet below! If you let me go I can get you outta here.”

“He’s gonna crash the school?” Magnus breathes, looking over at Merle. 

“He’s got somethin’ he jerry rigged on the anti-gravity thing-” and then Maarvey’s mouth is covered by the vines, he’s raised into the ceiling and Merle looks up at his friend.

“We need to find the others.”

Little Jerry bursts through the door to the chemistry lab and Barry looks up, for the first time in the night actually  _ happy _ . It doesn’t last long as Little Jerry acts though, leaping over one of the slate tables and shooting an arm out grabbing Taako by the bun and pulling him backwards. Little Jerry perches on one of the tables as his arms grow and wrap around Taako like a snake strangling its prey. Barry freezes, watching as his limbs entwine around Taako’s neck, one sliding over his mouth- he flinches as they begin to tighten. 

“Now now, don’t get your friend killed Hallwinter-”

“Okay, okay let’s keep this civil.” Barry holds up two hands and Little Jerry laughs. 

“You’re gonna listen to me.”

“Alright, just one quick thing.” Barry says, stepping to the side and lowering his hands to hook them on the lip of table between him and Little Jerry. 

“What?” He looks more confused than anything and Barry honest to god laughs. 

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Barry says. 

“Huh-?” Little Jerry’s cut off as Taako shrinks in his grip, entire body disappearing and leaving the wrapping of limbs to collapse to the floor. Jerry says something and looks down and then Barry flips the table up throwing it straight into Little Jerry and sending him flying backwards. He doesn’t get up and a few tools and glass utensils break in the room, but Taako stands up.

“Well, that was easier than I thought.”

“He’s not getting back up.” Barry says, raising his eyebrows. 

“Great, let’s go check on the others then, that’s still three heroes facing off with our idiots,” Taako starts off towards the door, and Barry follows. 

Barry nearly runs directly into Magnus’ glowing torso and Lup screams in surprise next- doing the same. 

“Did-” 

“Is-”

“How did-”

“What’s-”

Everyone is talking at once before Magnus yells over all of them. “John’s going to crash the school into the planet! We need to get to the gravity thing-”

“I can do it.” Taako steps forward, “I can fit through the smaller vents to get there quick.”

“Where is it?” Lup looks around, “How are we supposed to find it?”

“There’s a vent that lead there, a service vent from one of the teacher lounges, probably how Ms. Miller got there.” Lucretia says. “I had to make copies in there a few times, Taako I can show you.”

“I’ll go with you-” Magnus pushes them forwards and Lucretia runs down one end of the hall, leaving Lup, Merle and Barry alone. 

“What do we do now? Face off with that fuckin’ monster?”

“I can do it.” Barry says, “His beef is with my parents, I can- I must-”

“You’re not going in there alone.” Lup says. 

“Alright, guess we really are going in there then. Hold on, I need a plant- or-” Merle looks around, and Lup pauses. 

“Burnsides!” She yells down the hall. “Gimme your boutonniere!” 

Tiny feet scurry towards her after a few seconds, Mongoose Taako rushing down at her with it in his mouth. Then he’s off again, and Lup looks at the red carnation in her hand. 

“How’s this do?”

“It’ll work.”

“We need to stop John. How do we do that?”

“Our real goal here isn’t to fight John, we need a distraction to get Kravitz out, right?” Barry looks from Merle to Lup. She nods quickly as she walks down the hall. 

“Right. If John’s still in there, we need somebody to get his attention. Merle, can you get Kravitz out into the hallway? The vent if you need to?”

“If John knows we’re out here, what’s gonna stop him from just taking the school down- what if he doesn’t have a range or anything and as soon as we get in there we’re toast?” Merle looks up at his friends as they turn, stopping just briefly outside the cafeteria. 

“We’ve got this. Barry, we can be the distraction. Merle, get Skeletor- with him at least we can have some kind of guidance. We’ll figure it out. We will.”

“Alright, I’m believing you.” Merle nods, and Barry mimics him. 

“We’re the distraction.” They rush the final few yards down the hall, Lup putting her hand on the door, but pauses. She peers through the window, and Barry does too. Something’s wrong. “Let’s kick some ass.”

Lup shoves the door open and the door goes swinging wide, it slams against the wall and Lup doesn’t hesitate in sprinting through the atrophied crowd. Her arms start to glow in the dim light.

John looks up as Barry takes off running after her, and he faintly notices something is different. John looks- older. His skin is cracking more and the liquid has pooled and dripped from the stage- but he snaps his attention to the two heroes as they enter. An unholy roar escapes his mouth, Lup throws a fireball and it disappears on some invisible force. Another, the same result- John spins and dives towards her, flying through the air as if he’s standing or being carried. Lup catches an invisible tendril to the gut and she hits the floor, rolling and kicking back up on her feet. Again she’s throwing burning fists and Barry tries to grab one that smacks into him but its thicker than his torso.

“ _**H** a **llw** in **te** r- _ ” What once was John’s voice wheezes. “ **Yo** u’v **e** o **u** t **live** d y **ou** r **u** s **e-”**

“Shut the _fuck_ up!” Lup yells, rolling up to the stage and hefting herself onto it. John turns to face her and she squares her shoulders. Barry takes the moment to rush forward only tripping slightly on some of the dresses on the floor. He gets onto the stage as Lup gets another hit- she distracts him well enough that Barry can rush forward and punch the air. He actually connects with something, and John screams, an unholy mix of agony and rage.

The two of them pause and look up at him, his body almost seizing as his skin splits and reforms, he returns to younger John, then older, then way younger- And Lup recognizes the sound from not long ago. 

“Barry! Go!” She yells, rushing off the front of the stage and sprinting for the entrance door. Barry nods and follows as best he can, blood pumping in his ears. The light takes over their field of view just before the door, and Barry punches it straight off its hinges. He shoves Lup through first and they roll along the floor, scrambling to stand and get away. 

John doesn’t follow, but Lup hears the energy thing that knocked out the whole school.

“He can’t move then-” Barry gasps between breaths. “Okay- fuck-” He looks up at Lup and smiles weakly. “That was incredible.” 

“Good work distracting him.” She smiles down at him, and sweeps her hair back out of her eyes. 

“Hey! Got him!” Merle yells further down the hall. They both shoot their heads up, Merle with Kravitz draped over his shoulders. Barry winces as he gets closer, Taako was right. He looks alive, but like he’s been dehydrated- or put in one of those vacuum bags.

Lup rushes up, her palms glowing like they were in detention. “I don’t know how much I can do.”

“We don’t have a lot of time left, we need to figure out-”

Detention. “ _ Detention _ !” Barry yells, throwing a hand out to hold Lup’s bicep. “It- neutralizes powers!”

“Barry I could kiss you right now,” Lup smiles at him, her eyes bright and glowing, she takes Kravitz from Merle’s shoulder and starts running.

Wait, kiss?

Taako is scurrying through the vents, looking back and forth. 

“You really don’t know the way there?” He yells over his shoulder.

“Do I look like I can fit in that vent?!” Magnus yells into it, voice echoing around Taako.

“Alright, I’ll come in! We’ll cover more ground.” Lucretia says, Magnus stopping her just briefly.

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve lived with chronic pain, kinda can’t live if John takes over the world.” She says, one hand reaching into the vent as her body melts into it. Then she’s Liquidcreta slinking along the duct as quick as she can. “I can’t reform, so you have to find it first.” She says.

“Got it.” Taako says back. “I’m going this way!” He rushes down the duct, turning here and there. Before he runs into a dead end. He pauses, catching his breath. He turns back, tries a right turn instead of a left. Another dead end. 

Lucretia’s voice echoes through the metal, reverberating all around him. “Taako! Found it!”

“Where?!” He shouts back, turning the way he thinks he came. 

“Get back to where we met before!”

Taako does, heart still hammering in his chest. He spins around, and again, and again, and a small plop gets his attention. He turns to see a small tendril of pale blue liquid that wiggles at him. 

“This way!” Lucretia’s voice still bounds around the entire vent but Taako nods, and follows her liquid. He sticks close to her as the tendril widens, until she shoots herself forward through a vent and Taako rushes through it. It clatters to the floor and Taako looks up at one of the most beautiful pieces of machinery he’s ever seen- but he doesn’t have time to realize that yet. Lucretia spools herself into a pool in the small space and speaks. 

“It’s over here- it looks like a bomb.” Taako follows her, stepping back to stand on his hind legs. 

“Fuck- Okay- alright.” He hesitantly approaches, finds what looks like a cover and he flicks it up. A small mess of wires explodes at him, and a countdown timer. Ten minutes. “Great!  _ Great _ !” His high pitched voice goes nearly inaudible. 

“I’ve never-”

“Lucretia- thanks for quoting vines with me all the time.” Taako interrupts, looking over at his puddle of friend. 

“No, no. We’re gonna fix this.” She pools herself together and her face appears from her slime. She tries to push herself upright, body half forming before vibrating and splattering back to liquid. Taako doesn’t miss the pained gasp that follows. 

“Okay- just- don’t-  _ fuck _ .” His paws are shaking, he can’t hear anything further, much less think it. “Fangbattle said don’t  _ break _ yourself.”

“Fang- what else did Fangbattle say?” Lucretia doesn’t have a head to look over at him, but Taako feels it. 

Barry pries the detention door upright, the door slides up into the open position as Lup rushes in, dropping Kravitz to the floor. Merle rushes in after, and Barry trips in last. He watches Lup resume her glowing hands, and Merle put the boutonniere on Kravitz’ chest, both starting to glow faintly green and orange respectively. His skin regains hue, muscle reform, he starts breathing. 

Kravitz shoots upright skin already flashing between present and missing, arms jerking and body seizing. 

“Hey, hey.” Lup rubs his arm, Merle taking one of his hands to hold. 

“Where’s Taako?” He breathes, looking up, eyes wild. 

“He’s saving the school. We’re gonna need you to help us.”

“What was that?”

“John.” Lup hisses. “He’s- some kind of energy villian.”

“He was the Quell, but I think this is something new.” Barry swallows thickly. “We can’t see it- we’re at a disadvantage.”

“The tendrils. Thanks-” He looks briefly at Merle, before putting a hand on his chest and handing the boutonniere to him. He stands on shaking legs, face finally settling on flesh instead of bone. “They’re not directly under his control, it’s like he’s a dog-walker more than anything else.”

“Okay-” Lup looks between Kravitz and Barry. “So that still doesn’t-”

“What I’m saying is I don’t know what he’s controlling, I can’t stop it I can just  _ see _ it when I go reaper.” Kravitz throws a hand out. “It’s- he’s some kind of- alien-  _ sugar baby _ !” Kravitz snaps. “I don’t know what to do- I don’t know what-”

Barry looks over at Merle, whose hands are glowing green again. 

“You’re thinking something.”

“Nice.” He says, eyes going wide.

“Nice?” Barry quints for a moment. Then it clicks. “ _ Nice _ !”

“Nice!” Merle throws himself to his feet, rushing to Barry and taking his hands. 

“ _ Bad _ !” Kravitz yells, tearing off his extravagant cape leaving his poofy shirt to swing around with his arm gestures.

“Merle-” Lup’s interrupted.

“John’s a celestial hero.” Merle glances over at her. “That means he gets his powers from some kinda non-human entity from space.”

“That explains the sugar baby.” Barry says as his friend continues.

“He is, and if he can’t move, then there’s a connection in that spot-” Merle jabs his finger into his open palm. “And if he gets out of there then he’s human again.”

“Or if we can shut the gate, and cut him off from his sugar daddy!” Barry says, putting his hands on Merle’s shoulders and shaking him just briefly. “You’re a genius!”

“I’m hero support.” Merle gives a tight smile and nods. 

“Is this incendiary or not?” Taako asks. 

“Uh- I can’t- I don’t know.” Lucretia’s voice is starting to wobble now, and Taako shuts his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“Your hero has been strapped to a villain's death ray, which is set to explode.” He breathes. “There are six different colored wires, only blue and green connect to the timer.”

“Okay, back then it wasn’t-”

“Second packet, day four’s homework-”

“That one wasn’t Incendiary. Because the wires- they matched up with Fangbattle so we joked that she was gator- it wouldn’t-”

“And this one?” Taako opens his eyes, paws rushing to push around the timer carefully. No blue or green wires connect to the plastic as it blinks up at him. Red, orange, white and pink connect. “That’s spicy.” He says, looking at them. 

“ _ Big _ spicy-” Despite the silly term they use Lucretia’s voice is shaking with terror. 

“Incendiary,” Taako says, “Will start a fire before or as it explodes. Can cause flaming shrapnel, does that mean it’s strapped in?” He reaches his head around the bomb briefly, “It is. Fuck. Okay- what do we do?  _ We know what kind of fucking bomb it is but what good does that  _ **_do us_ ** ?!” His voice raises and Lucretia yells back. 

“Stay fucking calm for one!” She tries to form again, before splattering to the floor. “We know what it is, different question. We can’t throw it- we have to defuse it. How many batteries are there?”

“You keep talking, I’ll make sure nobody explodes.” Taako jokes weakly, looking behind it again. “Three.”

“Odd,  _ even stevens, odds bobs _ \- We’re going to need to cut the yellow wire.”

“What else?”

“How many colors?”

“Six.”

“ _ Less than three leave the green, more than four cut it clean _ . Cut green.”

“It’s not connected to the timer-”

“You want my help or not?!”

“Yellow and green, what else madame leader?!” Taako yells. 

The timer blinks down to five minutes. 

“Fuck fuck fuck- Canisters- like- like gasoline or nitrogen?”

“I don’t see any-”

“That cuts out a few- the- the last thing- what-” She pauses. “What’s it strapped to? A specific pipe? Box?”

Taako sticks his head back again. “No liquid or gas transfer pipe, looks like it’s on a circuitry thing? A connector?”

“A motherboard?”

“Yeah I think.”

“ _ Tech, tech, better than the rest, don’t cut red or blue but cut the rest. _ Everything but red and blue!”

“Anything else?”

“No! Start chewing!”

Taako doesn’t need any more instruction than that, tiny claws digging into wires and sharp teeth tearing apart the rubbing coatings. At the first two the lights flicker around them, the timer cutting ahead three minutes. 

“Don’t stop!”

Barry stops his sprint back to the gym to look up at the flashing lights, stomach falling to the floor. 

“Bluejeans! Let’s go!” Lup yells.

“Right!”

He’s a bit winded as he catches up, Kravitz already skeleton as he peers through the small window on the door.

“What’s it look like?” Merle leans in close, still not tall enough to see in. 

“The- the best way to explain it it like he’s in a cardboard tube of tentacles.”

“Of course you go for tentacles-” Lup says, Kravitz huffing a weak laugh despite himself. Barry assumes its a joke he doesn’t get. 

“Two options, I try and cut above him and separate him, or I cut below and hope he falls out of range.”

“Above.” Barry nods. “He could still be held if we go below.”

“Right. Krav, you just focus on hacking through, alright? We’ll distract him again.”

“We do make a great team,” Barry looks up with a smile, and pauses. Lup’s expression is one he hasn’t seen before, her eyes are wide and her lips are drawn painfully closed. 

“Right, let’s go.” She says quickly, shoving her hands in her hair to push it out of her face. 

“I’m getting the door then.” Kravitz says, giving a final nod before throwing the door open. And just like that, he, Lup and Merle are off running back up to John. He’s floating in the empty air, arms jerking and body still visibly broken. Barry stares up at him as he runs, it looks like almost all of his exposed skin is that oil slick, his arms bend in unnatural ways.

Lup is rushing ahead close to him, palms alight and chin tilted up in defiance. Merle is hanging back and clutching his boutonniere. Barry holds his eyes up and does his best to avoid the petrified students and teachers that litter the floor. 

Lup gets a hit in before she gets sent flying, Barry rushes over and catches her- Merle takes the distraction to whip growing vines forward to smack against the pillar he can’t see- Kravitz finally enters the room, some sick scythe warping in for him to slice above John. He looks up, Barry guesses he can see the gate but John screams, and Kravitz gets sent flying next. Barry takes the turn to rush him, Lup right by his side. They don’t land big hits, Barry knows they’re a bunch of high schoolers they couldn’t kill a god- but they keep him distracted. He can’t charge up that big monster attack, and Barry’s newfound sturdiness lets him catch a few wayward strikes without getting sent flying. (It doesn’t stop one from hitting a little too high and Barry calling himself an idiot). 

He gets hit again and again, Kravitz is getting the brunt but everyone is feeling the ache not even two minutes in. They can’t fucking see him, all they can do is scream his name and hope he turns to them. Merle lifts Lup up to do some sick kick that actually connects to John. She falls to the ground and Barry helps her to her feet, covering one of his ears as John screams. 

It’s a million voices at once, the floor shakes beneath them and then the entire building. The hanging lights in the gym rattle and shake, a few dropping from their suspension wires. 

“Is this John or the building?” Merle rushes forward, swinging the boutonniere as vines grow from it to form a sword. 

“Either way I don’t like it-” Lup yells, stepping behind him to attempt to control her fire. Barry wants to help, but he doesn’t know what to do. The pause is more than enough though, Kravitz gets another slice in and John lifts an arm to send a tendril hurtling him into the wall beneath the windows. Kravitz doesn’t get up.

“ **_Ha_ ** _ llwi _ **_n_ ** _ t _ **_er_ ** .” John calls, turning. His body looks like he’s hooked up to a live wire, hair standing straight out and clothes frayed. Barry grits his teeth and steps in front of Merle. “ _ W _ **_onde_ ** _ rf _ **_u_ ** _ l _ .” He laughs, although it quickly turns pained and that dark liquid flows up him, rushing into his body from the corners of his mouth. 

And Barry can’t fucking see anything, Kravitz can’t warn him, he has no idea that John has nestled a tendril just at his feet until it tightens and he’s raised in the air like a dangling fish. 

“ _ Barry _ !” Lup and Merle yell, Merle shooting a thorny arm out towards him and both of Lup’s arms flaming up entirely. He reaches up and fights against his stupid suit- and then he’s being swung. John lets go and Barry is glad his strength gives him some sturdiness as he’s thrown bodily through one of the gymnasium windows. 

He sees the fire of Lup’s arms go out entirely, then he sees the stars. 

Taako gets his third electric show chewing through one wire, his shoulder jerk and his eyes roll back for a few moments before he snaps it and moves on- The lights are off and he can barely see but he keeps going, Lucretia is silent beside him. The red glow of the timer is the only light as it blinks down into fifteen seconds.

Tearing at the final wire Taako screams as he bites into it, fighting the current that rushes his mouth and ripping his head back. He tears more than a few wires out of their hold but most importantly his teeth rip through the pink entirely. The timer goes black. 

Lucretia takes a shaky breath beside him and Taako spits wiring and probably blood from his mouth as he steps back, stumbling to collapse on the floor. 

“We did it.” Taako breathes, entire body shaking. He can’t move- can hardly think- but they did it. 

“We did it.” Lucretia echoes. The room around them shakes as the lights flicker to life, but the building stays floating. 

“I need like, a five minute break before I go fistfight god.” Taako wheezes. 

“Yeah. Yeah,” Lucretia says. “I’m gonna- Gonna go check in with Magnus, I guess- take your time but not too long.” Liquidcretia spills herself forward, crawling up the lip of the vent and shooting off as best she can back the way she thinks Magnus is. His voice echoes around the ducts distractingly but Lucretia calls back when she reaches the point she can recognize. 

“Magnus!”

“Lucretia! Did you do it?!”

“We did-” She crawls forward, “The bomb’s defused. I need you to help me up.” She nears the opening and Magnus nods into it, she smiles weakly. When she dribbles her way out of the vent it takes far longer than she would like for her to regain her body, her joints protest and she wishes her cane didn’t disappear in the chaos. 

“Can I pick you up?” Magnus asks. “I don’t wanna take away your autonomy but I also don’t want to see you turn to goo unintentionally.” He laughs nervously, and she nods. 

“Just this once.” She says, taking his arm. 

“What’ll be the easiest?”

“Piggyback.”

“Righty-o.” He kneels and she works herself up onto his back, he links his arms under her knees and stands. “Taako okay?”

“Needed a sec to breathe.”

“He’s coming-” Taako calls from inside the vent. “Just saved the fuckin’ day and lost all of my tastebuds, nothing big.” He grumbles, tiny rodent body leaping from the open vent. He shifts back and rolls his shoulders, fixes up his bun. “We know where the others went?”

“No, but fair assumption they’re facing John.” Magnus says quietly. 

“Can-” Lucretia pauses and lets out a long breath. “Is there a point in us going to face off?” Her underlying question hangs in the air. 

“Hero support,” Magnus says, “Let’s go be support.” He nods, although his eyes are downcast. 

“Fuck that- I just saved the whole school- I’m a hero. Beefcake, Creesh, it doesn’t matter what tall Fangbattle says. We’re heroes from now on. Let’s go save the fucking day for real this time.”

Magnus’ whole body glows brighter now, he shines like the star on the candlenights bush. Lucretia laughs into his bun and nods.

“Let’s go save the day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up my name is i_otaku and i write teenagers like teenagers and i make up my own sublore (rhymes for bomb defusal) for lore (for the hero support curriculum path) for sky skigh, howd i do lmao


	15. The Finale and The Aftermath

Barry can’t exactly think, he feels his soul falling about three feet above his body and his entire body is burning with so many different feelings and instincts he can’t even begin to understand. The night sky fills his vision as he plummets, the shadow of the school grows smaller and Barry can’t even think to breathe. The wind rushing around him blocks out any focus or thought.

Well it was nice while it lasted, at least he got to apologize to his friends. 

Will they be able to save the other? The adults? His mother? What will she think? She lost her husband and now her son- he thinks of his mother as he falls and sees small tears fall from his face into the air above him. And with each thought, (a blinding cacophony of smells, sights, touches- memories of tracing the name on his father’s gravestone with her, making crescent rolls and biting into the hot roll, listening to her sing him to sleep after a nightmare-) something in his chest twinges. Not slightly though, it moves to a sharp pain and Barry can’t believe that he’s getting binding pain in his last moments alive. He closes his eyes. 

He takes a deep breath, letting the silence of the world around him calm his raging senses. And his eyebrows tweak, because he’s falling- the wind- He opens his eyes and notices he’s not falling. He sits up as best he can, he spins himself forward and scrambles for purchase in the open air before he realizes. He’s floating. But not really floating, because he’s _flying_. He has no idea what he’s doing, but he knows what his mother would do. And taking a deep breath, Barry looks up at the school and wills himself upward. Wind rushes past him again, and he smiles shakily.

He shoots back up to the building and holds on to his happy thought.

When he gets back to the window he shoots himself over it, he waves his arms wildly to loop back around and he blasts himself back through the broken window. Many things are happening all at once as Barry returns, he sees Taako Lucretia and Magnus burst into the room. Then he turns to John, finding Kravitz, Lup and Merle twisted up in the air next to John’s puppeted body. 

“Barry!” Magnus yells, rushing forward across the gym. “You can fly!” 

“Now’s your chance!" Lucretia screams from his back, throwing her arm out to point at John. He either hasn’t noticed or hasn’t cared, and Barry sees his friends with eyes shut in pain as they’re squeezed by the celestial force. With what feels like his last remaining brain cells Barry rushes forward, swinging an arm out to collide with John’s head. He writhes in pain and screams again, but Barry realizes that the tendrils holding his friends aren’t wrapped around John protecting him anymore. He’s vulnerable, Barry can fist his hands in what was once his shirt, he can spin him around and deal blow after blow into his face, his neck, his chest, he doesn’t stop until the tendril start to wind around him, and then he thinks. He gets an arm around John’s neck and throws him over his shoulder (a move he recognizes briefly as being from the old tapes of his father in action-) and most importantly away from the spot he knows holds the gate. He goes flying, body weak and crumpling to the floor. The tendrils don’t stop, and Barry fights against the slick nightmare he can’t even see until there’s a slice, and a skeletal hand that Barry takes. The two of them flying out of the area of reach. 

Nobody needs to see the energy being, the celestial god- to recognize the ear splitting shriek that follows, the building around them shakes and another light fixture falls. Rather unceremoniously there’s a loud sound that sounds uncomfortably close to jello going through a vacuum, and then nothing. 

Nobody moves- nobody dares breathe. Everybody stays frozen in time, looking up at the stage where first the DJ played, then a god nearly destroyed the world, where Kravitz and Barry now float like a disco ball slowly spinning in a circle neither of them know how to stop. The lights flicker dangerously before they return to life, filling the room with mediocre fluorescent light.

“Wait, you can fly?!” Merle interrupts the silence, jabbing a finger up at Barry.

“Would you rather I die?” Barry yells down. 

“Is it-” Taako is looking up at them, and Kravitz (presumably, he doesn’t have eyelids) blinks. 

“It’s gone- the gate is sealed.” He looks at Barry, and then the floor. Barry nods, letting go and flying as best he can to the floor. He lands a little wobbly, but Kravitz holds his arm. “Barry, you did it.”

“No- no. Everyone- we did it. Taako, Mags, Luce, you saved the school from falling.” He looks at them as they approach. 

“Yeah, but you literally flew in and saved the day by yeeting that quasi-god out of the sugar daddy zone.” Taako raises a finger.

“Love this- really love this-” Lup interrupts. “The school? The mummies?” She gestures vaguely at the hundred or more students and teachers still littering the floor. 

“Oh right!” Everyone yells.

“Everyone that can heal, start taking care of them, start with teachers or people with powers that can help.” Kravitz sinks back to the floor and lets his scythe dissolve. “I’m taking John to the detention room.”

Merle and Lup lock hands before running around the stage to start work on the teachers. 

“Do you need any help?” Magnus asks. 

“I think I’ve got it-” Kravitz tilts his head. “I’m not quite above murder in this scenario so if he tries anything he won’t ever be able to again.”

“Ah, okay.” Magnus squeaks. “I’ll start moving everyone around then.” Barry watches Kravitz approach the crumpled body of John, two hands fisting in his ruined dress shirt. And then seemingly by magic his arms are bound, and he’s completely limp as Kravitz drags him out of the gymnasium by the hair. Barry just watches, willing his heart to beat slower and his lungs to breathe deeper. 

Taako steps up beside him, a hand on his arm. 

“Hey, Bluejeans. You good?” He asks quietly. 

“I uh- yeah, yeah.” He nods, wipes a hand quickly across his face. “We did it.”

“Yeah, we did. Come on, let’s fix up the corpse party.”

“They’re not dead!” Magnus yells across the gym, setting Lucretia down on the floor and helping move someone who definitely isn’t a teacher or healer. Barry smiles.

“Just shut up and be useful!” Lup yells next. 

As they work they exchange their escapades, varying levels of pride and disbelief as they talk. With every person Lup and Merle heal (it is a rather strenuous process until they revive the healing specialty teachers and students-) there’s always the moment of surprise, then fear- then awe. Merle doesn’t take a lick of praise, Lup gives incredibly calming hugs, Barry lifts friends and carries them closer to the healers, Lucretia helps calm them down and when Julia is resurrected she and Magnus have a heart warming hug that melts into soft tears and quiet vulnerability. 

Mrs. and Mrs. Fangbattle are raised quickly, they help organize the trashed gym and after a brief kiss the taller Mrs. Fangbattle disappears to the detention room. The blue Mrs. Fangbattle oversees the healing room, she’s interrupted briefly every now and again to hug her students just a little too tightly. Two thirds of the way through everything explodes into ease, it takes half the time, more hands on desk to put the pieces back together. 

Marlena Hallwinter sits up and throws herself into the air before Julia grabs her arm and keeps her sitting on the floor. 

“Where’s- Barry?! Barry!” She screams, both of her hands digging into Julia’s arm. “ _Barry_!” Tears are working out of her eyes and Barry leaps two feet in the air, almost dropping Ash and Grace as he carries them to Merle. 

“Mom! Mom!” He rushes as best he can before being fucking sick of the distance, he kicks off the floor and shoots himself over the room. Julia watches and withdraws her arm as Marlena laughs breathlessly, pushing upright and flying to meet her son in the air. She throws her arms around him tightly, one fisting in his ponytail and the other pulling him as close to her as he possibly can be. Barry returns the gesture, burying his face in her old uniform, wrapping his arms around her and holding her maybe just a little bit too tight. 

“You can fly,” She laughs weakly. Barry doesn’t need to look up to know she’s crying now. 

“Yeah, yeah I can.”

“I’m so proud of you.” She says, burying her face in the top of his head. 

“I love you.” He mumbles, feeling tears fog his glasses.

“I love you too baby, I love you so much.” She stays floating there, holding him close. He takes as many deep breaths as he can, fighting against the fear and panic that bubbles up through his throat. “You find your happy thought?” She asks quietly after they’ve both had their time to decompress. 

“Didn’t know that’s all you needed to fly.” He laughs weakly. 

“Need a bit more than that, but yeah. Since you can fly now I’ve gotta give you lessons- keep track of that thought. For me at least, the more happy, stable, stuff like that- the better you’re feeling the better you are.” Her voice is quiet as she plays with his hair. 

“The real superpower was love the whole time.” Barry says quietly, his mother laughing and squeezing him tighter in response. 

“The real superpower was the friends we made along the way.” Merle calls from below them. “Glad you’re alright Mrs. Hallwinter.”

“Alright Merle, you’re next.” Marlena and Barry part, Barry feeling light and like a million dollars. She sinks down to the floor and scoops him up into a hug, Lup and Magnus watch. They talk quietly and when they part, Barry’s mother puts her hands on her hips. “Who needs a mom hug?”

Principal Istus takes to the ruined stage once everyone is conscious again, hands shaking as she lifts a microphone from the floor, one of the electrical hero teachers reaching over and holding it while she talks. 

“Is everyone alright?”

A chorus of mixed cheers and swears respond, Barry looks up at her.

“Just one more.” The electrical teacher replies. 

“Alright, everyone we’ll start calling your parents and guardians, this is officially cancelled and it’s with a deep remorse that I apologize for the actions that have occurred tonight.”

“ _I already paid forty fuckin bucks for this ticket!_ ” Somebody yells, and a wave of nervous laughter follows. 

“If anybody needs or wishes to leave immediately, there are a few students and teachers who fly, and can act accordingly.” Istus continues. “And consider yourself lucky whoever yelled, I don’t know who that was.”

Barry huffs a laugh and sticks his hands in his pockets, looking down at his burned blazer and rolling his eyes. 

“I for one don’t think we can just expect all these kids to sit around and behave themselves after all of this.” Mrs. Fangbattle says, standing next to Istus. 

“The food and drink should still be in the cafeteria, that’s an option.” Ms. Miller pipes in from the front row of the crowd.

“Hey, I got a fuckin’ idea.” Barry feels a hand on his shoulder as somebody passes by him, and Lup climbs up onto the stage. Barry hears a few layers of her skirt rip before she stands face to face with Principal Istus. “I want the mic.” She nods. 

Principal Istus raises an eyebrow and smiles. She steps to the side, and Lup walks around while the teacher lowers their arm. Lup still leans forward and wraps her hand around the body of the mic. 

“Hey!”

“Hey!” A few people yell back.

“You know how you’re all alive right now? Yeah! That was a bunch of _sidekicks_.” She spits the word, looking first at Istus before back into the crowd. “A group of sidekicks saved your fucking life. Some kids you didn’t give a single chance to, they used their incredible teaching from one woman who cared more than she needed too.” She turns to Mrs. Fangbattle, and a few people whistle and cheer from the crowd. 

“Lucretia Clarke, yeah, that girl who melts? Her quick thinking knocked out two villians tonight and although it put her in serious amounts of pain she fucking helped disarm a bomb strapped to the gravity shit that keeps this high school- this bureau of balance floating.

"You know who else helped? Taako _fucking_ Lup, the one I know a few of you were calling rodent boy! Mongoose motherfucker _chewed_ through the _live wires_ of the bomb. Magnus Burnsides, glowstick kid-? Guess who’s useful when the lights go out and you’re expected to crawl through the vents to escape certain death? Guess who doesn’t have any kind of super strength but fought four Maarveys and literally carried his teammates? Merle Highchurch- Never seen a pacifist kick ass like him! You took his patience for foolishness, his calm for idiocy. He was the one who realized how to save the day, how to stop Hadar!”

She swings her arm as she talks, Barry can see the fire in her eyes, different from the oil that runs in her veins. This isn’t a threat, or something she’s afraid of. This is power she knows she has, that she knows how to control. She’s grinning brightly and standing taller than Barry has ever seen. With her bruised knuckles and bloody lip, she’s phantasmal and resplendent.

“I think we all learned a thing or two tonight. One, your system fucking sucks.” It sounds like every kid in the hero support track cheers her on at that- “Because your powers don’t make you powerful. What you _learn_ makes you powerful. We wouldn’t be here if it was just up to me- or Kravitz- or any hero kid. The only reason we knew what to do- was because Mrs. Fangbattle made her curriculum interesting, and relevant- which was apparently against her instructions from the school board! Yeah, sidekicks saved the day. But why were they sidekicks in the first place then? Because this school thinks that I’m more important than somebody else because I can light things on fire. And that’s not right! I’m better than everyone else not even counting the fire hands!” The crowd erupts into laughter at that, and Lup smiles, her hand loosening around the mic. 

“I don’t want praise. I helped, but that’s it. I _helped_. This was a group effort, thanks to a teacher that cared, and students that didn’t let the system strip them of their love of learning. I don’t want a thank you.” She turns to Principal Istus. “I want an apology. And I want change.” She steps back away from the teacher and pulls the mic from their hand, turning to face Principal Istus fully. She lifts her arm holding the mic and drops it to the ruined stage beneath their feet. 

The gym erupts into deafening cheers, Lup waves her hands at Istus like she’s goading her, before she saunters to the front of the stage and looks down at the crowd. Barry looks up at her and she grins at him (lopsided with her tooth gap) before nodding. She takes a running jump off the stage, Barry already laughing as he rushes forward and catches her in his arms pulling her close. After a few seconds he sets her down, and the crowd is still screaming and somebody rushes up to the DJs set up, hands and lights glowing before the music blasts back to life, students cheering and starting to actually have a good time at a school dance. The teachers, standing at the sidelines are more than happy to call it a night and entirely give up, Principal Istus disappears not long after either to deal with John or write to the school board. Barry hopes for both.

Students mill about, all of the hero support members mentioned are swarmed- Mrs. Fangbattle is buried under the bodies of her students. People are crying, yeah, but it’s not mourning. It’s exhaustion, excitement, the passage of fear, the freedom of change. Barry makes eye contact with his mother across the gym, she gives him a bright smile and nods. 

He blinks, before looking down. He’s holding Lup’s hand again. Neither of them are letting go. Lup gets a few hurried thank yous and half hugs before she excuses herself, tugging Barry towards the stage. Instead of climbing onto it, she leads him around behind it, close to the windows. 

She lets go of his hand and looks down at him. “Sorry, got kinda overwhelming.” She says softly. The music is muted through the stage, and nobody is back here. Barry feels his face heating up and prays it isn’t noticeable. 

“Uh- yeah, yeah.” He so eloquently says. “Hey- why didn’t you-”

“You don’t really count,” She laughs, “You almost got turned to the dark side.” She turns to face the windows, a hand nervously rubbing her neck. 

“Yeah, I guess I did.” He says quietly, turning to face the windows next. “I’m sorry about that. I was- I was running away from my problems. Learned my lesson.”

“Only took the end of the world to see that?” Lup laughs weakly, looking over at him. He glances up at her, her hair a wild mess, makeup smeared and wiped away, her smile- her eyes sparkling with open honest love. 

“I-... I guess so.” He mumbles, lost in her gaze. 

She laughs again. “Hey, Bluejeans?”

“Yeah?”

“Could we maybe, dance together?” She asks, eyes downcast. Barry blinks, because she’s nervous- after fighting a god, after telling the principal to go fuck herself, after everything that’s happened tonight. Barry thinks he’s in love. 

“Lup, I’d love to. But not out there.” He smiles, offering a hand. 

Barry spins slowly, both of his hands locked with Lup’s as they float amongst the night sky, the barest hint of music bleeding out through the broken window. It’s quiet, but not unbearably so. It feels right, whispered conversations and jokes, gentle admissions of vulnerability and asks for help in changing. Their hands are locked together and foreheads are pressed close. Barry looks up at Lup with the worship she deserves, the admiration and pride and adoration of every incredible part of her, and Lup looks down at him overflowing with admiration for who he is, not what he can do or what his name is.

(Later, after their dance through the sky Lup will shiver in her gown and Barry will nearly tear off his jacket in a hurry to wrap it around her shoulders. She will take it and place her hands on the scorch marks, laughing and leaning down to kiss his cheek.) But for now, they spin hand in hand. When Lup leans down Barry reciprocates, they kiss in front of the glowing full moon.

Everything is right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have no idea how hard it was to not call this chapter "yeeting that quasi-god out of the sugar daddy zone"
> 
> again please im literally begging for comments lmao I really struggled with justifying finishing this because I took some time to take care of myself and as a result all of my writing has just sorta been abandoned. I don't know what I'm gonna do next but I do want to get back to writing again.
> 
> Tell me how good I wrote teenagers, or changed the og plot, or presented the balance crew or anything

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please PLEASE leave a comment! It really does make a difference!
> 
> Catch me on tumblr @MWritesSometimes for updates, snippets, and snacks!


End file.
